


To the rhythm of a time bomb

by will_p



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/M, M/M, Pre-Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Pre-Slash Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Roofies, alcoholism (mentioned), author doesn't really know what she's doing, depression (mentioned), past-Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, suicide attempt (mentioned)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 01:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Band!AU. O anche: la SHIELD è un'etichetta discografica, Fury ha davvero intenzione di mettere su una boy band (più Natasha), e Coulson si merita un aumento. Riusciranno i nostri eroi a diventare una band a tutti gli effetti e a partecipare alla Battaglia delle Band, o saranno sconfitti dalle loro differenze (non solo) artistiche?</p>
            </blockquote>





	To the rhythm of a time bomb

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo @ _Re-Education Through Labor_ \- Rise Against.
> 
> Se dovessi mettermi a fare delle note complete non finirei più, per cui dico solo che questa cosa è stata concepita come ficlet in cui Clint faceva il cantante e poi è letteralmente esplosa. Ringrazio la mia [Perlina](http://archiveofourown.org/users/perlina/pseuds/perlina), senza la quale questa fic sarebbe stata abbandonata dopo poche righe, per il sostegno, l'incoraggiamento, la fiducia, IL BETAGGIO ISTANTANEO OMG e per Daltrey!Thor; [Harl](http://harleen313.livejournal.com), partner in crime e compagna di brainstorming, per i lunghi giri in auto di plottaggio e per Steve necrozoopedopornografo (don't ask); la twitlist, per il supporto morale e la pazienza; tutta la gente irl che ha sopportato di buon grado domande come "ma secondo te, se Thor fosse in una band, cosa suonerebbe?"; la mia roommate, che mi ha prestato il suo pc per poter finire questa dannata storia; il bar sopra casa, che mi ha accolto nel momento del bisogno quando è saltata la corrente; la Troika [Def](http://archiveofourown.org/users/defe/pseuds/defe), [Liz](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/pseuds/lisachan) e [Fae](http://faechan.livejournal.com) per aver organizzato il BigBang; e last but not least [manubibi](http://manubibi.livejournal.com) per essere riuscita a farmi un gift BELLERRIMO pur con la bozza sbucherellata che le è arrivata, honestly, non so come hai fatto ma _grazie_.
> 
> Ilu all ♥

>   
> _**A NIGHT IN BUDAPEST  
>  Etichetta: SHIELD Records | Voto: ●●●●○** _
> 
> _A Night in Budapest è l’album debutto del duo composto dalla batterista Natasha Romanoff e il bassista Clint Barton. I due musicisti di punta della SHIELD Records si sono uniti in un progetto straordinario che li vede per la prima volta uscire dall’ombra dei rispettivi strumenti e conquistare finalmente i riflettori – o sarebbe meglio dire i microfoni. Alternandosi alla voce, il duo dà vita ad un disco dalle sonorità insolite e intriganti, che uniscono il rock incontenibile di Barton alla precisione tutta russa della Romanoff. Un disco che ti tiene col fiato sospeso fino all’ultima canzone, passando con disinvoltura dai ritmi irresistibili di_ Aim and Fire _al sound malinconico della ballad_ Red in the Ledger _. Il formidabile duo non si sbilancia sul futuro del progetto, ma possiamo solo sperare che_ A Night in Budapest _non resti il loro unico album!_
> 
> _Potete trovare le date del tour sul sito…_  
> 

*

Bussano alla porta e Clint vorrebbe un po’ morire.

«Nat,» urla – okay, biascica – contro i cuscini del divano nella speranza che Nat si alzi al posto suo, che lo scocciatore vada via, che il pavimento gli crolli da sotto i piedi, qualsiasi cosa.

Non succede assolutamente nulla. È perfetto anche così, davvero, l’importante è che nessuno si debba alzare ad aprire porte allontanandosi dal tepore del proprio giaciglio di fortuna. Clint si sta già riaddormentando quando, naturalmente, i colpi alla porta riprendono con rinnovato vigore.

«Naaat,» ripete, e si stacca persino dal cuscino per farsi sentire meglio, ma la sola risposta che riceve è il rumore della doccia che si accende. Lancia un verso afflitto e pondera l’idea di schiacciarsi semplicemente un cuscino in testa e giocare a chi si arrende prima con lo scocciatore, ma la raffica di colpi spietati che si è appena interrotta suona _troppo_ familiare, e ha il funesto sospetto che, contro questo particolare scocciatore, sarebbe destinato a perdere.

Sospira e si mette a sedere. Si passa una mano tra i capelli e poi sugli occhi, strofinando forte per scacciare via il sonno (senza risultati), si butta il copridivano che usava come coperta attorno ai fianchi e si alza con un grugnito.

Normalmente il tragitto dal divano all’ingresso non è così _lungo_ , ma normalmente Clint non è così _stanco_. Il tour per il disco è stato estenuante e hanno fatto appena in tempo a rientrare a casa, la sera prima, che Clint si è schiantato faccia avanti sul divano e si è semplicemente spento. Come una lampadina. O come una persona che ha dormito qualcosa come una ventina di ore nell’ultima settimana.

«Sì, sì, arrivo,» borbotta quando ricominciano a bussare, trascinandosi verso la porta forse con più lentezza di quanto strettamente necessario. Al diavolo, è l’alba e ha sonno, che se la prenda comoda nel rispondere alla porta è il minimo che si possano aspettare da lui. Si stringe meglio il copridivano addosso e si decide, infine, ad aprire.

Coulson lo accoglie con uno sguardo mediamente irritato. Sperava di beccarlo a tradimento con il pugno a mezz’aria come un cretino, ma naturalmente è Coulson e Coulson non si fa sorprendere, e soprattutto non mostra compassione per la gente in _ferie_.

«Barton.»

«Non riuscivi a stare lontano da me?» Appoggia una spalla allo stipite della porta e incrocia le braccia al petto con un mezzo sorriso strafottente. La coperta gli scivola un po’ lungo i fianchi e Coulson naturalmente non guarda, ma la sua espressione si fa di qualche tacca più sofferente e arrossisce in zona orecchie. Clint sorride, se possibile, in maniera ancor più strafottente.

«Avevamo un appuntamento,» e Clint è sul punto di dirgli che no, davvero, se avessero avuto un appuntamento se lo ricorderebbe, quando naturalmente Coulson aggiunge: «Dov’è Natasha?»

 _Ovviamente_ l’appuntamento era con Natasha, la sua preferita, la sua pupilla, l’unica persona sana di mente in un’etichetta di casi clinici, a sentir lui. Clint agita una mano verso l’interno dell’appartamento, da cui non provengono più rumori di doccia, e poi acchiappa al volo il lembo della coperta che minacciava di finire a terra. Non gli dispiace l’idea di restare nudo davanti a Coulson, in generale, ma i vicini sono stranamente sensibili al suo aprire la porta in mutande (o senza) e non è mai divertente beccarsi una denuncia.

Coulson lo sta fissando con insistenza.

«Oh.» Si sposta, facendogli cenno di entrare. «Prego.»

Coulson scuote la testa e si dirige senza perdere tempo verso la cucina, dove inizia ad armeggiare con la macchina del caffè umorale di Natasha. Clint lo prenderebbe in giro per la sua dipendenza se la prospettiva di una tazza di caffè non fosse così fantastica, al momento.

Si lascia cadere su una delle sedie in cucina e appoggia una guancia sul tavolo, sbadigliando. «Il latte è nella credenza, lascia stare il frigo.» Con tutta probabilità il cartone in frigo è diventato un’arma batteriologica, da tutto il tempo che è rimasto aperto. Coulson fa _mmh mmh_ sottovoce e continua la preparazione del caffè, calmo e rilassato, come se fosse a casa sua. Non potrebbe stonare di più nella loro cucina, in giacca e cravatta tra le sedie spaiate e gli sportelli arancioni e le macchie scure di fumo sulla cappa sopra i fornelli, ma Clint si ritrova a pensare, con una piccola fitta di desiderio, che darebbe qualsiasi cosa per poter iniziare tutte le mattine così. Con meno vestiti di mezzo, magari, ma… «Lo sai che siamo in vacanza, vero?» sbotta, perché c’è solo il copridivano tra lui e il mondo e se non vuole dare spettacolo di prima mattina è meglio che pensi ad altro.

«Ordini del direttore,» dice Coulson, versando il caffè pronto in tre tazze. Versa una quantità indecente di zucchero in una delle tre, e quando gliela porge, Clint la prende ringraziando con un verso indistinto. «Ha piuttosto fretta.»

«E doveva svegliarci all’alba?»

«Sono le tre del pomeriggio,» dice Natasha, comparendo alla porta con un sopracciglio alzato e non un capello fuori posto. Fa un cenno a Coulson mentre si siede e prontamente ruba la tazza a Clint, beve un sorso, gliela restituisce con una smorfia. Clint le fa la linguaccia, perché non è ancora abbastanza sveglio per comportarsi da adulto.

«E noi siamo rientrati stanotte alle quattro, non sono nemmeno dodici ore,» replica. Non che Natasha senta la fatica o il sonno come i comuni mortali, naturalmente.

Gli altri due lo ignorano. Coulson passa una tazza anche a Natasha e poi si siede con loro, stringendo il proprio caffè tra le mani e guardandoli come un manager guarda i due novellini che deve decidere se assumere o no. Lo conoscono entrambi da troppo tempo perché uno sguardo del genere abbia più alcun effetto. Coulson sbuffa, ma senza convinzione.

«Abbiamo deciso di portare avanti il Progetto,» dice, e Clint è più colpito da come Coulson riesca a far sentire le maiuscole quando parla, che dalla notizia in sé, che non è uno scoop neanche per sbaglio. Il Progetto è il sogno proibito di Fury, la sua ragione di vita, il suo bambino. Sanno tutti che è pronto a buttarci una quantità imbarazzante di soldi – anche quando le probabilità di successo farebbero impallidire qualsiasi persona con un minimo di senso degli affari. Hill sembrava un po’ più stressata del solito, in effetti, negli ultimi giorni. «Siamo finalmente riusciti a trovare dei finanziatori, e Fury crede che non sia il caso di rimandare oltre. È un buon momento per le boy band, a quanto pare.»

Clint alza un sopracciglio, conscio che Natasha sta facendo la stessa identica cosa al suo fianco. «E…?» Se Fury voleva solo comunicare la bella notizia poteva anche aspettare che finissero le loro meritate trentasei ore di sonno filate di fine tour, okay.

« _E_ abbiamo bisogno di voi,» dice Coulson. Clint sorseggia il suo caffè, godendosi l’espressione frustrata di Coulson. Oh, per molti è semplicemente la sua espressione professionale, ma ci sono delle piccole spie – il modo in cui incurva le sopracciglia, il movimento quasi impercettibile della sua mascella mentre si morde l’interno del labbro… diciamo soltanto che Clint ha occhio, ormai, per certe cose. «Alcuni dei candidati si sono dimostrati meno entusiasti del previsto.»

«Alcuni?»

«Tutti,» ammette Coulson, e Clint nasconde un sorrisetto dietro la tazza. «È per questo che abbiamo pensato a voi, trattare con un collega non indispone quanto parlare con un burocrate. E i nostri uomini non hanno un buon rapporto, con i burocrati.»

«Oh no,» sbotta Natasha, la voce dura, guardando male Coulson. Clint fissa prima l’una poi l’altro, perplesso. «No,» continua Natasha, imperterrita «Non se ne parla. Non di nuovo.»

«Natasha, sei l’unica all’altezza del nostro uomo.»

«Coulson, Stark non mi può vedere.»

«Aspettate,» dice Clint, raddrizzandosi sulla sedia. «Aspettate. Stiamo parlando di _Tony_ Stark? Fury vuole chiamare _Tony Stark_?» Si illumina come se fosse la notizia più bella che abbia mai ricevuto in vita sua. « _Natasha_ deve corrompere _Tony Stark_?»

«Con quali soldi vorresti _corrompere_ Tony Stark–»

«Scusa, volevo dire “sedurre”–»

«In realtà,» interrompe Coulson, con l’espressione serena e il tono di un maestro d’asilo irritato, e Natasha e Clint smettono di battibeccare scambiandosi un’ultima occhiataccia, «Stark è rimasto particolarmente… colpito dalla professionalità di Natasha.» Natasha schiocca la lingua e Clint fa di tutto per non scoppiare a ridere. «Ma a Stark abbiamo già pensato. Mi riferivo ad un altro pezzo grosso.»

Natasha sbatte lentamente le palpebre, le mani strette attorno alla tazza tanto da farle sbiancare le nocche. «Banner?»

Coulson annuisce e l’attenzione di Clint è completamente conquistata. Non ha mai suonato con Banner, ma ha sentito le voci – tutti hanno sentito le voci. Banner era il miglior batterista sulla piazza, una bestia, una forza della natura, ma era _intrattabile_ , e tutto questo _prima_ che avesse un crollo nervoso o cos’altro e fuggisse Dio solo sa dove. Buona fortuna a chi dovrà lavorare con lui e ancora di più a chi dovrà trascinarlo nella band. Non aveva idea che Fury avesse messo gli occhi su di lui, ma d’altronde Fury è completamente pazzo.

«Dove?» dice Natasha. Stringe ancora la sua tazza di caffè come un salvagente, o come un’arma, ma tiene la testa alta e ricambia lo sguardo di Coulson con sicurezza. Clint le dà un colpetto alla gamba con il ginocchio; Natasha lo guarda irritata con la coda dell’occhio, ma sotto il tavolo ricambia premendo la caviglia contro la sua in un gesto familiare e confortante.

«India, a quanto pare,» risponde Coulson. «Impegnato in un progetto umanitario.»

«Aaw, Nat, sempre le missioni migliori,» cantilena Clint. Natasha gli tira una gomitata, che schiva senza sforzo. «Ehi, posso andare anch’io? Le servirà una mano a portare le valigie.»

«Ti stai confondendo di nuovo con te stesso.»

«No, Barton,» dice Coulson, impassibile se non per uno scintillio negli occhi che non promette niente di buono. Clint ama quello sguardo come poche cose al mondo. «Tu hai altri programmi.»

***

> _**THOR ODINSON LASCIA LA BAND – È LA FINE PER GLI ASGARDIAN WARRIORS?** _
> 
> _La notizia è comparsa sul sito ufficiale degli Asgardian Warriors la scorsa settimana ed ha fatto in pochi minuti il giro del web: Thor Odinson, frontman del gruppo, ha abbandonato all’improvviso la sua band storica._
> 
> _L’annuncio arriva alla fine di un periodo a dir poco rocambolesco per gli Warriors, appena uscita dallo scandalo dello Jotunheim Festival. Fandral, chitarrista e portavoce della band, si affetta a rassicurare i fan via internet che si è trattato di una separazione amichevole, che la band non porta rancore verso il focoso chitarrista per gli eventi del mese scorso, e che sono tutti in buoni rapporti. “Auguriamo a Thor la migliore delle fortune, siamo sicuri del suo successo,” scrive nella news del momento._
> 
> _Ma sarà davvero così? “Sanno tutti com’è fatto Thor, è una testa calda e non gli importa chi mette nei guai,” dice un collaboratore della band che preferisce restare anonimo. “L’abbandono di Thor è stato brusco e non dei più affettuosi. Non riesco ad immaginare che la band resti ancora in contatto con lui.”_
> 
> _Le avventure di Thor, sul palco e non, sono più che note ai lettori del nostro giornale, ma sarà davvero quella la causa del suo abbandono? Purtroppo il cantante si è ritirato in silenzio stampa, senza confermare né smentire la notizia, e le tante richieste di spiegazioni dei fan restano inascoltate. Dopo una prepotente ascesa sotto i riflettori, Thor Odinson sembra essersi dileguato nel nulla._
> 
> _Gli Warriors hanno annunciato che continueranno il tour in corso, Tales of Asgard, senza annullare alcuna data, e che in inverno si ritireranno in studio per un nuovo album. C’è chi vocifera che qualche ribaltamento interno alla band vedrà Sif prendere in mano il microfono e lasciare il basso ad Hogun. Finora gli Warriors non ci hanno mai deluso, speriamo che il cambiamento non li trasformi ora in una delle solite band power metal._

*

Il paesaggio è impressionante. Chilometri e chilometri di sabbia rossa si estendono da un lato e dall’altro della macchina, fin dove arriva lo sguardo, e il sole è una palla di fuoco all’orizzonte. Sicuramente c’è qualche metafora più poetica, ma Clint non è mai stato il tipo da perdersi in giri di parole e, in fondo, pensa che qualsiasi altra metafora non sarebbe altrettanto precisa: il cerchio perfetto che tramonta alla sua destra brilla di un’arancione talmente violento da far male agli occhi, tingendo tutto di sfumature ramate.

Clint si arrende e inforca gli occhiali da sole, azzardando un’occhiata a Coulson che non ha tolto i suoi, di occhiali, da quando l’ha raccolto dall’appartamento quella mattina.

«Quando parlavi di una meta più “esotica”,» dice, facendo attenzione a calzare le virgolette. «Non pensavo ti riferissi alla _terra d’incanto_.»

Coulson fa un sorrisetto senza nemmeno voltarsi dalla sua parte. Ha abbandonato la giacca del completo qualche autogrill prima, in favore delle maniche di camicia, accuratamente arrotolate fin sotto al gomito; la cravatta è allentata sotto un bottone slacciato e i suoi capelli hanno perso la loro perfezione innaturale sotto l’attacco del vento e della velocità. Il sole gli infiamma i lineamenti e Clint è abbastanza sicuro di non averlo mai visto così rilassato. Dovrebbe andare in giro così più spesso, decide.

«Deluso?» chiede, sempre con quel sorrisetto, e a Clint viene il dubbio che sia tutto un piano sadico per farlo impazzire.

«La magia è scomparsa dal nostro matrimonio,» dice, nel tono più piatto che gli riesca, e Coulson _ridacchia_. Questo, pensa Clint, piacevolmente sorpreso, è sulla buona strada per diventare il viaggio migliore di tutti.

*

« _Odio_ questo posto.»

«Ti sei autoinvitata,» fa notare Jane, piano, ma Darcy la ignora. Jane non capisce il suo odio. Nessuno capisce il suo odio. Forse solo tumblr potrebbe capire il suo odio.

«Perché il Puente Antiguo Festival deve essere in questo posto dimenticato da Dio e dall’uomo?» ringhia Darcy, spingendo sulla frizione per ripartire con forse più forza del necessario, ma decisamente meno di quella che le servirebbe per sfogare la frustrazione.

«… perché si trova a Puente Antiguo?» Jane strizza gli occhi. «Siamo già passate qui davanti?»

Darcy digrigna i denti. Sì, sono già passate lì davanti perché è la _sesta volta_ che è costretta a fare il giro del parcheggio in cerca di un maledetto posto e non ce n’è neanche l’ombra. E il suo iPod la sta prendendo in giro. Andiamo, non può essere stata lei a metterci dentro _Hit me baby one more time_. «Non è possibile che non ci sia posto! Siamo in mezzo al deserto, è tutto un enorme posteggio!»

«Non credo che si possa semplicemente trovare un pezzo di deserto e tirare il freno a mano,» dice Jane, tranquilla e senza un pensiero al mondo, bevendo rumorosamente dalla sua granita. Certo, non è lei quella che sta girando da ore sotto il sole senza costrutto.

Certo, non è nemmeno lei quella che è in ritardo per l’intervista da cui dipende il futuro del suo lavoro. Chi l’avrebbe detto che ammazzarsi su equazioni incomprensibili sarebbe stato più rilassante che tentare una carriera nel giornalismo?

«Al diavolo,» sbotta, sterzando all’improvviso e infilandosi in un posto vuoto accanto all’entrata artisti. C’è un sacco di gente al lavoro che la guarda male ma non potrebbe fregargliene di meno. «Tira fuori i pass, andiamo.»

«Uh, Darcy…»

«… cosa?»

«Sei in mezzo ad un’area di carico e scarico.»

Darcy sente l’improvviso bisogno di sbattere la testa contro il volante. A ben guardare è un’idea splendida, per cui lo fa, mettendoci una buona dose di enfasi. Becca in pieno il clacson e si tira su di scatto imprecando, mentre i tizi che la stavano fissando iniziano ora a guardarla come se fosse pazza. «Okay,» dice, facendo un respiro profondo. «Okay. Ti prego, facciamo cambio o mi metto a piangere.»

Jane le dà una pacca sulla spalla, e una volta nel sedile passeggeri il mondo sembra già un posto migliore. «Proviamo dall’altro capo del parcheggio, magari sono comparsi dei posti.»

«Sissignora,» la prende in giro Jane. Getta un’occhiata nello specchietto retrovisore e parte in retromarcia.

E prende sotto qualcuno.

« _Oh Dio,_ » strilla Jane. Il commento di Darcy è su tutto un altro tono. Si gettano insieme fuori dal van, l’adrenalina a mille, mentre un paio di persone dal backstage si avvicinano con facce e voci preoccupate. «Oh Dio mi dispiace, non l’avevo visto, io–» dice Jane, a nessuno in particolare, inginocchiandosi accanto alla sua vittima. «Sta bene? È tutto a posto? Giuro che non mi ero accorta, è sbucato dal nulla–»

«Jane, respira,» sbotta Darcy, perché il suo colorito sta virando rapidamente verso il grigio e non ha bisogno che Jane svenga per completare la giornata, sul serio. Si inginocchia dall’altro lato del tizio e si permette di studiarlo per bene, e wow, il tizio è _in forma_. Forse dovrebbero controllare piuttosto se la carrozzeria è ammaccata, perché quelli sono muscoli d’acciaio. «Ehi, signore,» dice, sentendosi molto fiera di non averlo chiamato _bellezza_ o _riccioli d’oro_ , e lo pungola diffidente alla spalla. «Tutto bene?»

Il tizio apre gli occhi. Che sono azzurri come laghi di montagna. Ovviamente.

«Mi dispiace tantissimo,» riprende Jane con rinnovato senso di colpa, incombendo sopra il tizio con un’aria a metà tra quella di un’infermiera premurosa e di una pazza esaltata, torcendosi le mani come se non sapesse dove metterle. Darcy avrebbe dei consigli da darle, ma non è il caso di aggiungere _molestie sessuali_ ad un’eventuale denuncia.

Anche se, da come il tizio la sta guardando, il futuro non sembra contenere una denuncia. Un matrimonio, probabilmente, quello sì. Mazzi di fiori e cene a lume di candela e passeggiate in riva al mare, il tutto mentre Darcy manda all’aria l’intervista e perde il lavoro, perché questa è la sua vita.

«Invero, non sono mai stato meglio,» dice – no, _proclama_ – il tizio, guardando Jane mentre gli si apre in viso un sorriso enorme.

«Ha sbattuto la testa?» Darcy si guarda intorno in cerca d’aiuto, ma Jane riesce soltanto a fare un’espressione sofferente, e le poche persone che si erano avvicinate al momento dell’incidente per dare un’occhiata si stanno allontanando, visto che il tipo si è puntellato sui gomiti e fa per alzarsi. «Ehi no, fermo, potresti avere una commozione. Quante sono queste?» Gli piazza tre dita davanti alla faccia e le agita. «Chi è il presidente?»

Il tizio sgrana gli occhioni come un cucciolo, e Darcy quasi gli pizzica le guance. «Non capisco,» dice, poi torna a rivolgersi a Jane, «La vostra premura mi scalda il cuore ma non v’è motivo di preoccuparsi, mi avete meramente urtato.»

Jane e Darcy si scambiano un’occhiata confusa, ma nessuna delle due ha una presenza che si possa definire imponente, e c’è poco che possano fare per impedire al tizio di alzarsi e spolverarsi i jeans con vigorose pacche sulle gambe. Sarà alto due metri, con dei pettorali che mettono a dura prova la stoffa della sua t-shirt e due spalle fatte per arrampicarcisi. Ovviamente.

«Davvero, va tutto bene?» Il tizio scrolla le spalle e sorride come se fosse uscito da una pubblicità per dentifrici, lasciando che Jane lo tocchi un po’ dappertutto per sincerarsi che non ci siano lividi o ossa rotte nascoste. La cosa più triste è che non è nemmeno una scusa per palparlo senza vergogna.

«Vi assicuro che sono in perfetta salute,» dice lui, prendendo una delle sue mani tra le proprie, enormi al confronto di quelle di Jane. «Che incontro fortunato, al contrario.»

Jane arrossisce. Un altro minuto di questo spettacolo e gli animali del bosco inizieranno a cantare una canzone attorno ai loro piedi e Darcy andrà a prendere a testate il bagagliaio dell’auto.

«Con comodo, prego,» dice, incrociando le braccia al petto. «Non mi sto mica giocando il lavoro per colpa sua, dopotutto.» I due piccioncini sussultano riscuotendosi dal loro piccolo momento Disney, Jane con aria colpevole e il tizio con l’aria di chi non ci sta capendo niente, ma ha intuito comunque di aver fatto qualcosa di sbagliato. «Jane, lasciagli il numero e _andiamo_.»

«Darcy,» sibila Jane, indignata nonostante l’imbarazzo. Si stanno ancora tenendo per mano. Urgh. «L’abbiamo quasi investito, non possiamo andarcene così.»

«Certo che possiamo, guardalo! È vivo! Sta bene! Andiamo!»

« _Darcy._ »

«Sentite, voi fate quello che vi pare, io devo intervistare i Destroyer, ciao.»

Sta per girare i tacchi e andarsene quando il tizio la chiama. «Avete detto i Destroyer? Son partiti poc’anzi per tornare in albergo, saranno di ritorno giusto per l’esibizione di stasera.»

«…oh.» Okay. Calma. Non è successo niente, no, non è come se _il suo lavoro_ dipendesse da quell’intervista, o come se il suo capo le avesse detto chiaro e tondo che se non fosse riuscita a scrivere l’articolo poteva pure non disturbarsi a tornare in ufficio. «Oh.»

Fa un respiro profondo poi procede, con molta calma, a prendere a calci la ruota del maledetto van di Jane. L’alternativa era di prendere a calci qualcuno, quindi che non provassero a dirle qualcosa.

«Darcy…» mormora Jane, una volta che Darcy si è accasciata contro l’auto, non tanto per aver finito di sfogarsi ma più che altro perché c’è _troppa_ frustrazione da sfogare. Le tocca una spalla, incerta, mentre Darcy si nasconde il viso tra le mani e fa respiri profondi e risolutamente non si mette ad urlare nel mezzo di un parcheggio pieno di sconosciuti.

«Se posso permettermi,» dice il tizio, e Darcy lo fulmina con lo sguardo senza, ovviamente, alcun effetto. «C’è qualche problema?»

«Complimenti, Sherlock,» sbotta Darcy, tornando a nascondere il viso tra le mani. Il suo destino è di restare per sempre circondata da idioti. Splendidi idioti che sbavano addosso alle sue amiche e accidentalmente le fanno _perdere il lavoro_.

«Avevamo un appuntamento con i Destroyer. Cioè, la mia amica aveva un appuntamento con loro,» spiega gentilmente Jane, passandole un braccio attorno alle spalle. Non è molto utile, ma è piacevole. «Per un’intervista piuttosto importante.»

«Ho perso il lavoro!»

« _Molto_ importante,» si corregge Jane, dandole delle piccole pacche su una spalla.

«Se posso permettermi,» dice il tizio, e Darcy dice: «No,» e Jane le dà un pizzicotto facendo segno al tizio di continuare, ma francamente chi se ne frega di ferire o no la sensibilità di uno sconosciuto, sul serio, anche se è uno sconosciuto con cui Jane vuole sposarsi e fare tanti bambini. Il tizio comunque non sembra toccato dalle maniere invidiabili di Darcy e continua con un sorriso magnanimo: «Per rimediare al fastidio provocatovi, lasciate che vi conduca dietro le quinte, acciocché possiate incontrare a colloquio i miei colleghi al momento del loro arrivo.»

«Cosa?» dice Darcy, perché come cavolo parla questo tizio? Poi il significato delle sue parole arriva a destinazione. «Aspetta, _cosa_?»

«Vorrei farmi perdonare–»

«Di esserti fatto investire?»

«Oddio Jane, sta’ zitta.» Probabilmente sta avendo un’allucinazione. Deve aver veramente preso il van a testate e ora sta immaginando tutto. «Puoi farci entrare, sul serio?»

Il tizio sorride orgoglioso e si indica il petto, dov’è appoggiato un cartellino con scritto STAFF che fino a quel momento non avevano notato, un po’ perché c’era _altro_ cui pensare, un po’ perché il petto del tizio è una grande distrazione in sé e per sé.

«Credo di amarti,» esclama Darcy. Jane fa un verso strozzato ma Darcy _non ha tempo_ di lisciare le sue piume arruffate, può pensarci tranquillamente il tizio mentre lei sposta l’auto e fa una piccola danza della vittoria dietro il volante. «Aspettatemi qui, non vi muovete, state fermi arrivo subito.»

Mentre rientra in auto e si allaccia la cintura sente gli altri due chiacchierare amabilmente. «Non c’era bisogno di… cioè, sei stato gentilissimo, non so come ringraziarti, ma dovrei essere io a farmi perdonare.»

«Dovere, mia signora, e l’incidente è stato colpa della mia sbadataggine, non c’è nulla di cui farsi perdonare.»

«Posso almeno offrirti un caffè? Platonicamente. Cioè, per scusarmi. Di averti preso sotto.»

«Ne sarei onorato.»

Nello specchietto retrovisore, Darcy vede il tizio _farle il baciamano_. È combattuta tra il fingere di vomitare dal finestrino e fischiare e fare il tifo. Il tizio sembra completamente matto, ma è un gran pezzo di matto, e sa il Signore quanto Jane abbia bisogno di qualcosa che la distragga dalle sue ricerche nella desolazione del New Mexico.

Jane scoppia a ridere nervosamente, rossa in viso, e prima di svoltare alla fine della strada in cerca di parcheggio Darcy becca un ultimo stralcio di conversazione.

«Io, uh. Sono Jane, comunque. Piacere.»

«Il piacere è mio, lady Jane. Il mio nome è Thor.»

_Ovviamente._

*

«Thor? Che razza di nome è _Thor_?»

Coulson scrolla le spalle e dà un altro morso al suo hamburger. Come faccia a sembrare sempre così schifosamente preciso e professionale, persino mentre si pulisce le mani sporche di ketchup sui tovaglioli spiegazzati di un fast food polveroso nel mezzo del nulla, è un mistero che Clint non è ancora riuscito a risolvere. Sa solo che gli fa venire voglia di scavalcare il tavolo e impegnarsi personalmente a distruggere il suo contegno fino all’ultima buona maniera. «Il suo nome d’arte. Spero. Penso che nessuno sappia come si chiama davvero.»

Clint torna a guardare le foto di “Thor” che Coulson gli stava mostrando dal suo palmare. Il tipo è tutto quello che ci si potrebbe aspettare da un “Thor” – biondo, occhi azzurri, sorriso accecante, la stazza di un armadio a due ante. Scorre distrattamente tra le immagini, cercando di capire che razza di persona possa essere una che se ne va in giro con un mantello rosso e una cotta di maglia. «E suona vestito come se fosse uscito da una fiera medievale.» Considerando che si fa chiamare _Thor_ , non è nemmeno la cosa più preoccupante. «Pittoresco,» dice con un sorriso affettato, facendo scorrere il palmare verso Coulson. «Dà quel tocco di colore in più che serve alla band.»

«È un ottimo musicista, nonostante le apparenze.»

«Ah sì? Allora com’è finito a fare il roadie per un festival sfigato in culo al New Mexico?»

«Non leggi i giornali?» chiede Coulson, e Clint lo fissa con sguardo vuoto. Ovviamente no, perché dovrebbe perdere tempo in un mare di gossip quando Nat o lui stesso finiranno comunque per riferirgli le notizie degne di nota?

«Signore, sia serio,» dice, strascicando le parole, e Coulson gli lancia uno sguardo infastidito da dietro la sua tazza di caffè, come se servisse a nascondere il suo mezzo sorriso.

«Chiedo perdono,» lo prende in giro. Finisce il suo hamburger poi si appoggia contro lo schienale imbottito della sua sedia, giocherellando con i semi di sesamo caduti nel suo piatto. La giacca ha fatto la sua ricomparsa con il freddo della sera, ma la cravatta è svanita del tutto ad un certo punto tra l’ultimo autogrill e il fast food, e Clint ha ancora qualche problema a relazionarsi a questa versione più rilassata e _umana_ di Coulson. Clint ha passato anni a perfezionare nella propria testa la netta divisione tra il Coulson intoccabile della realtà e il Coulson delle sue fantasie, e adesso il bastardo sta mandando tutto all’aria con un paio di sorrisi ben piazzati e il dannato colletto slacciato della sua camicia. Chi gli ha dato il permesso di andarsene in giro ascoltando i Police con le maniche tirate su fino ai gomiti, di sembrare aperto e socievole e così _a portata di mano_ quando sono da soli per poi tornare ad essere il solito Coulson irraggiungibile di ogni giorno? Non ha nessun diritto di comportarsi così e spezzare il suo delicato equilibrio mentale, ecco cosa.

Gli ruba una manciata di patatine, per punizione. Coulson alza gli occhi al cielo ma gli avvicina il piatto, e si prepara a fare gossip. O “debriefing”, come si ostinano a chiamarlo Fury e Hill. «Prima di venire in America suonava per una band power metal – gli Asgardian Warriors, bravi, piuttosto famosi nel genere. Erano sulla buona strada per sfondare sul serio quando c’è stato un brutto scandalo.» Coulson fa una smorfia e Clint punta un gomito al tavolo, appoggia il mento sul palmo di una mano, gli fa cenno di andare avanti con l’altra. «Dovevano partecipare ad un festival, la prima volta come headliner. La sera del concerto Odinson si presenta fuori di sé, rovina il set e lo chiude con una rissa a bordo palco. Uno degli organizzatori finisce all’ospedale.»

Clint imita inconsciamente la smorfia di poco prima di Coulson e l’altro annuisce con un sospiro, mentre chiama con un cenno distratto la cameriera per riempire i loro bicchieri. «Una scena come tante altre, dopotutto, se non avessero poi trovato una quantità impressionante di cocaina nel suo camerino. Odinson giurava di non saperne niente, peccato per i risultati delle analisi. Alla fine sono riusciti a mettere a tacere parte dello scandalo, ma pare che Odinson sia stato allontanato dalla band, “per dare il buon esempio”.»

«E poi cosa, ha deciso di venire in America ad espiare?»

«Circa.»

Clint mastica lentamente una patatina, riflettendo. «Perché ho come l’impressione che la storia non finisca lì?»

«Perché le storie appassionanti non finiscono mai così presto,» dice Coulson. Non sorride, ma i suoi occhi brillano di divertimento e qualcosa che, a persone meno ciniche, potrebbe persino sembrare affetto. «Ci sono dei particolari che non tornano. Odinson non è mai stato un uomo mansueto, ma nonostante qualche sbronza molesta non si era mai lasciato prendere la mano sul palco, e nessuno sapeva nulla della cocaina. In più dopo l’incidente la stampa ha scritto ogni genere di cosa, ma c’è un articolo particolarmente interessante – un’intervista allo staff del festival, dove dicevano che, secondo un paio di persone, nei camerini di Odinson non c’era traccia di droga fino a poche ore prima che arrivasse la polizia, molto dopo il suo ultimo passaggio. Era l’articolo di una testata minore, senza seguito, e dopo i risultati delle analisi è sparito dalla circolazione, ma è una notizia che dà da pensare.»

«È stato incastrato?» È una bella storia, ma non è una rarità che quelle che sembrano brave persone si rivelino mele marce, soprattutto nel loro lavoro. D’altra parte, però, se sono qui è per ordine di Fury, e l’uomo ha un sesto senso inquietante per certe cose.

Coulson resta un po’ in silenzio, poi sospira. «Non ne ho idea, ma vale la pena di sentire la sua versione. Senza dubbio è una persona interessante.»

«Uh uh. Bel biondo, uscito dalla copertina di un Harmony – è proprio il tuo tipo, Coulson.»

Coulson fa un’espressione strana e si riprende il piatto di patatine. «Cerca le sue canzoni su youtube, poi ne riparleremo.»

«Ha l’armatura anche lì?»

«Tu che dici?»

Clint gli ruba un altro paio di patatine.

*

Darcy si sdraia sulla schiena di Jane all’improvviso per rubarle un sorso di birra. «Ew, analcolica,» dice, storcendo il naso, il respiro stucchevole di vodka alla fragola mentre si struscia contro la spalla di Jane in un attacco di affetto alcolico. «Vi state divertendo, ragazzi? Dovete divertirvi perché oggi è il giorno più bello del mondo, e tu, amico mio, sei un _dio_. Posso abbracciarti?»

Thor annuisce, confuso ma divertito. Darcy fa per gettargli le braccia al collo e finisce a stringere teneramente uno dei suoi bicipiti, se accidentalmente o meno non è chiaro; sicuramente non sembra così dispiaciuta dall’inconveniente. «Ti voglio bene, anche se parli come Shakespeare.»

Visto che i filtri cervello-bocca rimasti di Darcy sono stati definitivamente bruciati dall’alcol, spetta a Jane essere in imbarazzo per entrambe, compito che prende molto sul serio. «Scusala,» scandisce da dietro la schiena di Darcy, accompagnando il tutto con un’espressione che spera dica “fa sempre così quando beve” o “in realtà è la prima volta che incontro questa ragazza”.

Thor ride e le dà una pacca sulla spalla che la fa barcollare più di tutti gli shot di vodka, scompigliandole i capelli come ad una sorellina. Darcy si ritrae con un verso indignato, ma Jane esulta in segreto.

«Okay, sono di troppo,» le ammicca e ops, forse non stava esultando così in segreto. «C’è un biliardo con il mio nome sopra e un branco di idioti troppo occupati a guardarmi le tette per capire che li sto spennando. Voi ragazzacci restate qui a… bere birra analcolica e parlare di…»

«Astrofisica.»

«…astrofisica. Certo. Piangerei per voi, se non dovessi festeggiare _l’articolo della mia carriera_.» Dà il cinque a Thor e poi marcia in direzione dei tavoli da biliardo come una donna con una missione; si toglie il cardigan a qualche passo dal gruppo di ragazzi presi dal gioco e, come da copione, quando il tipo di turno posa gli occhi sul suo top, canna il tiro in maniera spettacolare. Jane non riesce a trattenere una risata, ed è piacevolmente sorpresa di sentire quella tuonante di Thor aggiungersi alla sua.

«Una mirabile compagna di avventure, la vostra amica.»

«Lo è.» Jane sorride automaticamente, travolta da affetto ed esasperazione in ugual misura. «E ha un modo strano di dimostrarlo, ma le hai davvero salvato la carriera, oggi. Grazie per – tutto.»

Thor abbassa lo sguardo e, santo cielo, _arrossisce_. «Era il minimo che potessi fare, per una fanciulla in difficoltà,» dice, agitando una mano come se fosse una cosa che farebbero tutti, quando Jane ha accompagnato Darcy ad abbastanza concerti per sapere che è una cosa che farebbero in _pochissimi_ , specialmente dopo essere stati presi sotto da un van.

«È più di quanto avrebbero fatto molti altri,» ribatte, perentoria, facendolo arrossire ancora in maniera deliziosa. «Grazie.»

All’improvviso lo sguardo di Thor si fa più triste, perdendosi nelle profondità del suo bicchiere. «In passato ho fatto cose di cui non vado fiero,» sospira «Un anno fa sarei stato io a rifiutare un’intervista a quella ragazza e non mi sarebbe importato punto; ero giovane e sciocco, non davo peso alle conseguenze delle mie azioni. Ora cerco di fare ammenda, e se con un piccolo gesto posso aiutare chi ne ha bisogno, ben venga.»

«Oh.» Non è la cosa più intelligente che potesse dire, ma Jane non è mai stata un genio con le persone. Ha sempre trovato più semplice la teoria dei quanti che capire come interagire con altri esseri umani, ed è per questo che Darcy le si è affezionata così in fretta: odia le persone false, e Jane non saprebbe nemmeno da che parte cominciare per essere _se stessa_ , figuriamoci essere qualcun altro. Anche se ogni tanto vorrebbe sapersi comportare come una persona normale, e non centrare una figuraccia dietro l’altra. Cosa che sta facendo ora. Mentre fissa come un’ebete il ragazzo adorabile che le ha appena confessato il suo torbido passato. «Mi dispiace,» tenta «Non so cosa… ma comunque, non devi flagellarti così. Sembri veramente una persona, uhm, a posto.»

Qualcuno investa _lei_ con un van e le impedisca di mettersi ulteriormente in imbarazzo.

«Perdonatemi, vi ho messa a disagio.» Jane fa disperatamente segno di no con la testa, e Thor le sorride gentile. «Ma cosa stavate dicendo, poc’anzi? Il vostro lavoro sembra di molto più affascinante del mio rivangare il passato.»

Sì, certo. «Solo se ti interessano i ponti interdimensionali e gli universi paralleli.»

A Thor, a quanto pare, interessano.

È l’appuntamento più bello che le sia mai capitato.

*

Coulson lo chiama raccogliere informazioni, ma per Clint è chiaramente stalking. Sono nascosti in un angolo del bar e stanno fissando Odinson e le sue due amiche da un paio d’ore, dopo aver chiesto un po’ in giro al festival per sapere dove fosse finito il loro roadie alto, biondo e muscoloso. «Se me l’avessi detto prima, avrei portato trench e cappello.»

«Hai vestiti con le maniche?»

«Sempre spiritoso, signore,» dice, flettendo le braccia nude sul tavolo. Coulson alza gli occhi al cielo e torna a guardare Odinson, ed è una reazione quasi più soddisfacente che vederlo arrossire. Clint sa di essere una persona disturbata e non gli importa, grazie tante. «Non sarà crudele rovinare l’appuntamento del ragazzo?» Odinson è nel pieno di una discussione animata mentre gesticola con forza in maniera, da lontano, incomprensibile (sembra che stia parlando di alberi e… arcobaleni?) e la sua ragazza alterna sguardi adoranti a risate che le mandano di traverso la birra. «Guardalo, sembra un cucciolo. Di labrador.»

«Non siamo arrivati fin qui per goderci il panorama, Barton. A meno che il motel non ti piaccia tanto da voler restare qualche altro giorno.»

Clint sbuffa e torna a fissare Odinson, sperando che Coulson non si sia accorto del suo momento di indecisione. La verità è che sarebbe disposto anche a dormire in auto per un mese, se fosse per restare da solo con Coulson e le sue battute che fanno ridere solo perché sono incredibilmente brutte e i suoi occhi brillanti.

«Ehi, via libera,» dice, quando la ragazza si scusa e va in bagno.

Coulson annuisce. «Aspettami qui, vieni se ci sono problemi.» Si alza e si aggiusta la maglia con gesti nervosi, prima di tornare il solito Coulson terribilmente competente e avanzare sicuro verso lo sgabello vuoto dall’altro lato di Odinson.

Clint è troppo distratto dai suoi jeans e da come gli fasciano le gambe anche solo per pensare di rispondere. Coulson è il tipo che andrebbe persino a fare la spesa in giacca e cravatta, ma ci sono circostanze, gli ricorda sempre, in cui confondersi tra la folla è più importante che farsi notare e l’obiettivo è quello di sembrare amichevole, non di mettere a disagio l’interlocutore con un nodo Windsor. Sono circostanze talmente rare che Clint non si è ancora abituato a questa versione di Coulson, all’idea che nel suo armadio ci siano anche jeans e maglioni che sembrano così soffici che l’istinto di passarci le dita è quasi una spinta fisica, anche se in fondo è la prima versione di Coulson che abbia mai conosciuto.

Ma quello era un altro bar, tanti anni fa, e Clint voleva solo portarsi a letto il tipo con la maglia dei Clash e il sorrisetto misterioso che continuava a fissarlo dal bancone.

 _Cristo, Clint, ritrovati._ È tutto già abbastanza difficile, non serve confondere ancora di più le acque portando a galla vecchi ricordi. È in missione per Fury, non in vacanza, e quando saranno di nuovo a New York sarà tutto come prima, non c’è davvero bisogno di iniziare a credere di avere qualche possibilità con Coulson.

Beve un lungo sorso di birra nella speranza che gli riporti un po’ di lucidità, e torna al suo stalking.

Alla fine non c’è neppure bisogno di intervenire. Coulson si presenta, gli offre da bere, parlano un po’ finché Odinson non si acciglia e inizia ad agitarsi, parlando in un tono di voce sempre più alto (Clint sente cose come _calunnie_ e _è mio fratello_ e _lei sta sfidando la mia pazienza, signore_ ), ma Coulson resta perfettamente calmo per tutta la discussione e alla fine riesce nella sua solita magia – un paio di parole e Odinson si sgonfia, ascolta, annuisce, e quando torna la sua ragazza lo sente esclamare contento «Lady Jane, lasciate che vi presenti il figlio di Coul!»

Clint vuole già un po’ bene a questo squilibrato.

Alla fine la sua presenza è stata completamente inutile, ma non sarà certo lui a lamentarsi di essere arrivato fino in New Mexico solo per ascoltare Coulson cantare male sopra alla musica della radio.

«Missione compiuta,» dice quando infine Coulson torna al loro tavolo, alzando il bicchiere vuoto in un finto brindisi. Coulson alza gli occhi al cielo ma sorride, prende la giacca, lascia un paio di banconote sul tavolo e gli fa cenno di seguirlo fuori. Uscendo intravede Odinson ad uno dei tavoli da biliardo e l’amica con la scollatura vertiginosa della sua ragazza tentare di insegnargli il gioco tra esplosioni di risate sguaiate.

«Quindi?» L’aria è sorprendentemente fredda, di sera, e Clint si arrende alla necessità di un paio di maniche scivolando nel suo giubbotto. Coulson ha scelto per l’occasione una giacca di pelle di un intenso marrone scuro che sembra ridicolmente morbida. Clint infila le mani in tasca per non cedere alla tentazione di affondarci le dita. «Qual è stata la magia questa volta?»

Coulson sbuffa una risata, scuotendo la testa. «Non c’è voluto molto. Era sorpreso che sapessi chi fosse e non ha preso benissimo le mie insinuazioni, ma non è uno stupido, ha capito anche lui che c’è qualcosa che non va. E si è convinto quando gli ho detto che avrebbe potuto fare di più per riabilitare il suo nome suonando per noi che lavorando qui nella polvere.»

Clint annuisce lentamente, notando distrattamente la facilità con cui i loro passi si adeguano alla stessa cadenza. Fury vuole davvero tentare di sfondare con una band _impegnata_ , allora. È abbastanza difficile immaginarsi quel Thor a parlare di cose che non siano draghi e mondi incantati, ma d’altronde vogliono chiamare Tony Stark, che negli ultimi anni si è trasformato in una specie di attivista per la pace nel mondo. Con tutti i soldi che ha, non sarebbe strano se riuscisse ad ottenerla.

«Ho come la sensazione che mi stia nascondendo qualcosa, signore.»

Coulson fa un sorriso sghembo alle loro ombre sull’asfalto. «Non posso giocare ora tutte le mie carte, Barton.»

«Non è un comportamento onorevole, figlio di Coul.»

Coulson si passa una mano sugli occhi con una smorfia. «L’hai sentito?»

«Coulson, quel tizio annuncia ogni cosa a pieni polmoni come se dovesse fare costantemente un discorso alla nazione, l’ha sentito tutto il locale,» dice allegramente. «A questo proposito, come diavolo parla?»

«È straniero.»

«E da chi l’ha imparato l’inglese, da Shakespeare?»

Coulson scrolla le spalle, e Clint non ha il cuore di infierire. Svoltano un angolo diretti verso il loro motel e si ritrovano in una delle (due) strade principali del paese. Puente Antiguo è così isolato che non è turbato nemmeno dalla vita del festival omonimo: la maggior parte del pubblico è costituita da quel genere di fan che non si perderebbe per nulla al mondo l’opportunità di un campeggio nel deserto, mentre i pochi che hanno preferito la civiltà si tengono lontani dalle strade, un po’ per l’ora tarda e un po’ per colpa dell’insospettabile freddo. Non è male camminare così, si ritrova a pensare Clint, fianco a fianco per le strade vuote. Con il suo lavoro è difficile trovare un momento per fare qualcosa di così semplice e Coulson vive al centro di un tornado di caos organizzato, dividendo la sua attenzione tra dive isteriche e ragazzini appena assunti che sanno a mala pena dove si trovano, per cui non avrebbe mai potuto immaginare uno scenario del genere, ma è… piacevole. Calmo, rilassante. Anche il silenzio tra loro è uno di quei silenzi accoglienti, semplici, che nascono dal tempo e dall’abitudine.

Clint potrebbe anche passare tutta la notte così.

(Clint è ufficialmente diventato una dodicenne.)

Alla fine, quando sono ormai in vista del motel, è Coulson che rompe il silenzio. «Non mi hai ancora detto cosa ne pensi, Barton. Della band,» aggiunge, ad una sua occhiata confusa.

«È una follia,» dice, subito, sicuro di poter parlare francamente. «Sono un branco di dive che non riconoscerebbero il lavoro di gruppo nemmeno se li prendesse a calci in culo. Troppo diversi, imprevedibili. Ma Fury ci crede, quindi…» Scrolla le spalle.

«Anch’io ci credo,» mormora Coulson, piano, quasi si vergognasse, ma Coulson non è il tipo da _vergognarsi_. È preoccupato, realizza Clint; Phil Coulson è preoccupato e sta guardando lui, Clint Barton, come se fosse in attesa di una grande rivelazione, ma sinceramente, cosa si aspetta? Clint è un dannato musicista da studio – la cosa più simile ad una band vera che abbia mai avuto è Natasha, per dirla tutta – e Coulson se l’è portato dietro fino in New Mexico come una valigia di troppo, come se non fosse completamente inutile, e adesso si aspetta anche dei _consigli_.

«Oh be’, divertitevi,» dice, freddo, forse troppo, ma ormai c’è poco da fare.

Si accorge che Coulson si è fermato solo dopo alcuni passi. Si volta, perplesso, e Coulson lo sta fissando con gli occhi sgranati, immobile, come se lo stesse guardando davvero per la prima volta. «Barton,» dice, lentamente, la sua voce forte e chiara nel silenzio della città addormentata. «Cosa ti sembrava, tutto questo?» Fa un gesto confuso verso ciò che li circonda, come per indicare il motel, Puente Antiguo, tutto il New Mexico. Sembra stizzito e Clint non riesce a capirne il motivo. «Perché pensi che ti abbiamo chiamato?»

Clint si guarda intorno, cauto. «Per portare le valigie?»

Coulson lo fissa. È raro che sia lui a fissarlo e non il contrario, e Clint non sa bene come comportarsi; si sente improvvisamente esposto, nudo (e non nel senso che vorrebbe), vulnerabile, perciò incrocia le braccia e distoglie lo sguardo. «Clint,» mormora, e dannazione, questo non è il suo Coulson distante e imperturbabile, sta confondendo _ogni cosa_. «Tu sei nella band. Se vuoi, naturalmente, ma– eri nella band fin dal primo momento.»

E ora _Clint_ lo fissa. Oh. _Oh._ Lo fa sembrare così semplice, Coulson, così ovvio, ma come poteva… è un musicista qualsiasi, non ha mai studiato da nessuna parte, prima di essere raccolto da Natasha suonava per strada, santoddio, e nella band vogliono chiamare gente come _Tony Stark_. Cos’avrebbe dovuto pensare? «Quindi questo…»

«Fury vi vuole coinvolti nel progetto,» dice, tranquillamente, continuando a studiarlo con quello sguardo un po’ troppo acuto e un po’ troppo gentile, «e io volevo vedere come avresti reagito a Thor. Visto che sarete _compagni di band_ ,» aggiunge, scandendo bene le ultime parole.

«Ho capito, okay,» esce un po’ più offeso di quanto vorrebbe, ma è perché ancora non ci crede. La band. È – wow. _Lo vogliono nella band._ «E cosa dovrei suonare? Chitarra? Basso? Serve una seconda voce?»

Gli occhi di Coulson scintillano. «Basso,» dice «ma potrebbe servirci un po’ più di… varietà.»

Gli lancia uno sguardo eloquente, e Clint sgrana gli occhi. «Aspetta, intendi…» Gli formicolano le mani al solo pensiero, e deve stringere i pugni per tenere a bada l’esplosione di energia nervosa, ma già gli pare di sentire il legno sotto le dita e l’odore della pece. «Posso tornare al violoncello?»

Coulson sospira e gli riserva lo sguardo che Clint ha segretamente (con Natasha) rinominato _sono circondato da adorabili idioti_ prima di ripartire in direzione della sua camera, ma le piccole rughe sottili che gli sbocciano attorno agli occhi quando tenta di non sorridere sono difficili da confondere.

***

> _**RADIOACTIVE DECAY IN TOUR** _
> 
> _Dopo uno hiatus di cinque anni, la chiacchierata band punk-rock Radioactive Decay torna in pista con un nuovo disco e un tour in primavera._
> 
> _I Radioactive Decay avevano rischiato lo scioglimento cinque anni fa, a seguito dell’abbandono del batterista Bruce Banner per quelle che il manager della band definì “differenze di vedute” e i giornali descrissero come “uno scoppio di nervi”. Banner non era mai stato un angioletto, sempre al centro di ogni rissa, ma il suo addio al gruppo si era concluso con l’arrivo della polizia. I fan temevano che la band non potesse riprendersi dall’implosione, ma finalmente i Decay sono tornati a smentirci!_
> 
> _Con l’ex membro degli Special Squad Emil Blonsky alla batteria, i Decay ritrovano il vecchio sound dei primi album…_

*

Bruce si riscuote quando riconosce la traccia alla radio.

Il ritornello ha una melodia inconfondibile, ma la cosa che nota per prima è la linea di batteria. Dice molto sulla sua vecchia vita, il fatto che non riesca a riconoscere la voce del suo stesso cantante.

Ci sono dei ragazzi, fuori dal bar, che si animano dalle prime note, e già per la fine della prima strofa stanno ballando, in strada, strillando le parole in un inglese senza traccia d’accento. Una ragazza si mette ad imitare la batteria sopra l’assolo, muovendo le mani in aria mentre la sua lunga treccia scura le rimbalza sulle spalle, e i suoi amici scoppiano a ridere e battono sguaiatamente le mani. Bruce sorride, tornando a guardare la sua birra tiepida con un’ombra di nostalgia, e si chiede cosa farebbero se sapessero di chi è la canzone che stanno ascoltando, si chiede se lo riconoscerebbero se uscisse dal bar in questo momento.

Probabilmente no, e tutto sommato è una liberazione.

Il suo sorriso prende una piega mesta mentre gioca con l’etichetta della sua bottiglia, tanto madida d’umidità da staccarsi in un colpo solo quando prova a sollevarne l’angolo con un’unghia. Piega sovrappensiero il rettangolo di carta viscida ancora e ancora a metà, distratto dalla valanga di ricordi causata dalle ultime note della canzone. Gli manca New York, sì, come gli mancano la band, il riverbero delle voci di migliaia di persone nella cassa toracica, la sensazione liberatoria delle bacchette tra le mani, ma ci sono anche così tante altre cose che non gli mancano.

Il suo carattere non è mai stato dei migliori e di sicuro l’alcol non lo aiutava, ma l’atmosfera era sempre stata precaria, sbagliata. Ai suoi compagni non importava niente di lui, dei suoi testi, delle sue idee, e col senno di poi può ammettere che neanche a lui era mai importato davvero della band. Lui era giovane e stupido e suonare con loro era un modo facile per sfogarsi e arrivare a fine mese, a che serviva _andare d’accordo_?

Forse sarebbe servito ad evitargli un crollo nervoso, ma forse era solo destino.

Certo, avere qualcuno accanto durante la depressione non sarebbe stato male. Magari si sarebbe deciso prima a vedere un medico. Magari sarebbe riuscito a non allontanare Betty una volta per tutte. Magari non sarebbe stato _il suo padrone di casa_ a trovarlo al buio nel suo salotto a rigirarsi una pistola tra le mani.

Pistola scarica, comunque. Quel giorno.

Fare i bagagli e andare in India era stata la scelta migliore che potesse fare. Il suo dottore aveva quasi avuto un infarto quando gliel’aveva detto, ma andarsene era l’unica soluzione – troppi ricordi a casa, troppi spettri che gli psicofarmaci non potevano scacciare. E finalmente avrebbe potuto tirare fuori dalla polvere la sua laurea in medicina e usarla per qualcosa di _buono_.

In India la vita, la _gente_ , è diversa. Abita in un monolocale stretto e soffocante con appena lo spazio per muoversi, e passa le giornate girando per i quartieri poveri, facendosi pagare più spesso con zuppe di _dal_ che con soldi veri, ma è _tranquillo_. Non ci sono aspettative, non ci sono occhiate diffidenti, e alla gente per una volta importa davvero di lui.

La vacanza a Miami che il suo terapista l’aveva supplicato di fare avrebbe finito per farlo uscire di testa del tutto, a confronto.

E se ogni tanto passa la notte a fissare il soffitto con l’eco di una cassa e di centinaia di mani che battono all’unisono nelle orecchie, o se si sorprende a tamburellare le dita sovrappensiero in ritmi ben conosciuti, non fa niente. Basta non pensarci. Ci ha fatto l’abitudine, ormai.

Si sta stiracchiando le spalle, indeciso se chiudere la serata o chiedere una nuova birra al barista, quando una ragazza si siede al suo fianco. È una splendida donna, con i capelli rossi che le fanno quasi risplendere la pelle chiara e curve morbide sotto gli strati di scialli variopinti, ma non è questo che lo colpisce; nota subito il suo sguardo, circospetto e tagliente, come quello di un animale a caccia.

« _Namasté_ ,» dice, congiungendo brevemente le mani al petto per accompagnare un lieve cenno del capo, e Bruce sorride, alzando appena la bottiglia al suo indirizzo.

«Il piacere è mio, Natasha Romanov,» dice.

Natasha si blocca, passandolo da parte a parte con un’occhiata. Raddrizza la schiena e intreccia le mani in grembo, sforzandosi di ricacciare indietro la sua sorpresa. «Non credevo mi conoscesse.»

«Internet è arrivato persino qui,» sorride, solo un’ombra di ironia nella voce. «E anche torrent. Ho sentito il suo disco, è un vero onore incontrarla. Che coincidenza trovarla da queste parti.»

Natasha inclina il capo, assottigliando lo sguardo. Bruce sopporta lo scrutinio con un sorriso placido, e non gli scappa il piccolo sospiro che Natasha si lascia sfuggire prima di voltarsi verso il bancone. «Crede nelle coincidenze, dottore?»

«No, ma d’altra parte mi riesce difficile anche pensare di essere stato inseguito fino a Kolkata.»

È il turno di Natasha di squadrarlo con ironia. «Non l’abbiamo inseguita,» dice, «abbiamo sempre saputo dove si trovasse. Il mio capo pensa che il suo talento sia sprecato.»

Bruce si guarda intorno, alzando le mani come a mostrarle il posto. «Lei pensa che stia sprecando il mio talento, qui?»

Natasha inclina la testa, come un gatto di fronte ad un animaletto curioso. «No,» ammette, dopo qualche secondo, «ma non penso che questo la aiuti a sentirne di meno la mancanza.»

Non specifica di _cosa_ dovrebbe sentire la mancanza. Non ce n’è bisogno. «Perché Fury ha bisogno di un vecchio batterista? Non gli basta lei?»

Se sia sorpresa al sentirgli nominare anche Fury, o se si sia offesa per il suo commento, questa volta non lo dà a vedere. Si alza, invece, lisciandosi le piegoline dell’abito, e poi lo fissa con uno sguardo intenso. «Perché ci serve un _vero_ batterista, non una seconda scelta.»

Bruce scuote la testa, ridendo senza allegria. «Non sono più un _vero_ batterista.»

Natasha alza delicatamente un sopracciglio, aggiustandosi lo scialle intorno alle spalle. «Se lo dice lei, dottore,» mormora, e dalle tasche dell’abito estrae un biglietto che appoggia sotto la sua birra. «Ma se cambiasse idea, sa dove trovarmi. Arrivederci, dottore.»

Bruce non la guarda andarsene, gli occhi fissi sul pezzo di carta che sta lentamente raccogliendo le gocce di condensa che scivolano giù per la bottiglia. Si toglie gli occhiali con un gesto stanco, li appoggia al bancone, si passa due dita sugli occhi.

Era _tranquillo_ , per una volta. Era in pace.

Era solo.

Si rimette gli occhiali, e la segue.

***

>   
> _**TONY STARK DISCO DI PLATINO: “FA PENDANT CON LA MIA BIANCHERIA”** _
> 
> _Il genio-milionario-playboy-filantropo più amato del momento colpisce ancora, e questa settimana porta a casa il disco di platino per il suo ultimo album,_ Palladium _, in vetta a tutte le classifiche da settimane._
> 
> _Tony Stark è senza dubbio la figura più singolare del panorama musicale dell’ultimo decennio. Dopo un inizio burrascoso alle Stark Industries, mezza dozzina di dischi amati dal pubblico ma che hanno diviso la critica, la conversione improvvisa a tematiche impegnate e il coinvolgimento politico, l’album_ Palladium _è allo stesso tempo un cambio di rotta rispetto al precedente_ Suit of Iron _e la conferma di una nuova linea per le Stark Industries._
> 
> __**Palladium** _**è un album inaspettatamente intimo. Cosa l’ha spinta ad abbandonare i testi impegnati e buttarsi su argomenti così personali?**_
> 
> _“Pepper [Potts, manager di Stark – ndR]. Ha detto che mi avrebbe gettato da un aereo se avessi scritto un’altra canzone con la parola ‘guerra’, o contro qualcuno degli egregi membri del nostro eccellente governo. Sulla sua scrivania non c’è più spazio per le denunce.”_
> 
> _**Tony Stark alla scoperta del politically correct?** _
> 
> _“Bella questa, puoi usarla come titolo. Ma no, seriamente. Personale? Non mi sembra così personale.”_
> 
> _**Be’, molte canzoni sembrano autobiografiche. E quei riferimenti all’alcol…** _
> 
> _“Come se quello fosse qualcosa di personale. (ride) Sì,_ Palladium _parla di me, ma non lo definirei ‘personale’. Tutti bevono, tutti soffrono. Sono testi con cui chiunque può identificarsi.”_
> 
> _**Dovremo aspettarci altri album, se mi permette, intimistici?** _
> 
> _“Se la domanda è “ha messo la testa a posto?”, no, per chi mi ha preso. Ho già in cantiere un nuovo album, e le mani in pasta in un altro progetto. Gliene parlerei, ma poi dovrei ucciderla. Se la domanda è “continuerà a parlarci dei c***i suoi?”, la risposta è certo. Amo il suono della mia voce.”_
> 
> _**Anche i suoi fan. Cosa significa per lei il disco di platino?** _
> 
> _“Che l’America ha buon gusto. Sono orgoglioso, naturalmente. Lo appenderò in camera, sopra il letto. Fa pendant con la mia biancheria.”_
> 
> _**Mi scusi, ma penso che userò questo come titolo.** _
> 
> _“Era tanto che le mie mutande non avevano un articolo tutto per loro.”_
> 
> _[lo speciale dedicato a Tony Stark continua a pag. 37 con l’intervista al suo amico e collega James “Rhodey” Rhodes]_  
> 

*

Tony è nel suo laboratorio da ventisei ore filate.

Pepper fissa la porta dello studio come se le avesse fatto un torto personale. Non è la porta la causa del suo mal di testa incipiente, ovviamente, ma d’altra parte non lo è nemmeno Tony – non del tutto, almeno. Tony è la causa di gran parte dei mali del mondo, ma in questo caso l’unica persona con cui può prendersela è se stessa. È chiaro che deve aver fatto qualcosa di tremendo in una sua vita precedente per ritrovarsi, in questa, a dover fare da balia a Tony Stark.

È stata sciocca a pensare, anche solo per mezzo minuto, che passare da manager di Tony a direttrice delle Stark Industries avrebbe fatto diventare Tony una persona autosufficiente.

Sospira, raddrizza le spalle, si sistema la cartellina tra le braccia e digita il suo codice d’accesso al laboratorio. La serratura si apre con un debole _click_ , e non appena la porta si schiude di uno spiraglio, Pepper viene letteralmente investita da un assolo di chitarra ad un volume che avrebbe fatto sanguinare le orecchie a qualsiasi altra persona.

Pepper Potts, purtroppo, ci è fin troppo abituata.

Ozzy annuncia che _l’uomo di ferro vive ancora_ mentre Pepper si addentra nel laboratorio cercando Tony con lo sguardo. I Black Sabbath sono un buon segno – musica a volume così alto è musica di sottofondo, per Tony, e significa che non sta componendo ma solo giocando al piccolo ingegnere, quindi c’è qualche piccola possibilità di distrarlo dal suo lavoro. E infatti è nascosto dietro un paio di occhialoni da saldatore, proprio nella parte cui il suo studio deve il nome di “laboratorio”, l’angolo che sembra uscito dallo scontro tra l’officina di un meccanico e lo studio di uno scienziato pazzo. È chino sopra una chitarra elettrica aperta in due, che ha l’aria di aver visto giorni migliori.

La musica così discreta copre il rumore dei suoi tacchi, e Pepper gli arriva alle spalle senza che Tony si renda conto di nulla, completamente preso dal suo lavoro, con un cacciavite tra i denti e un rotolo di filo elettrico tra le mani naturalmente prive dei guanti di protezione, le dita coperte di minuscole bruciature. È quasi tenero, così perso nel suo mondo, ma Pepper _è_ la direttrice delle Stark Industries e non ha più tempo per restare a guardare il suo cipiglio concentrato.

Non avrebbe nemmeno tempo per fargli da balia ma, be’… è _Tony_.

Si appropria del computer al suo fianco e spegne la musica con un paio di click, e come ogni volta ci vuole una decina di secondi prima che Tony si accorga che il laboratorio è passato d’un tratto dal rumore infernale al completo, benedetto silenzio. È sempre divertente vedere il momento in cui si accorge che c’è qualcosa che manca, sgrana gli occhi e si guarda intorno e sembra in tutto e per tutto un cucciolo abbandonato.

Un cucciolo che le sta facendo perdere mezza giornata.

« _Tony_ ,» chiama, più forte del normale ma non forte quanto vorrebbe, e la confusione scivola via dal viso di Tony come se gli avessero tirato una secchiata d’acqua, sostituita in un batter d’occhio da quella che, secondo lui, è un’espressione accattivante. Secondo Pepper è la faccia di un invasato che non dorme da due giorni, e quando Tony si appoggia gli occhialoni in testa peggiorando lo stato già pietoso dei suoi capelli l’effetto non migliora.

« _Pep_ ,» dice, anche lui a voce troppo alta, ma solo perché le sue orecchie non hanno ancora registrato il cambio di volume. «Non dovresti essere a, huh… reggere le redini del mio impero, conquistare il mondo, qualcosa del genere?»

Pepper sospira, esasperata ma, suo malgrado, affezionata. Dev’essere la Sindrome di Stoccolma. «Vorrei, Tony, ma il tuo improvviso _exploit_ d’eremitaggio ha mandato nel panico chiunque, e non ho tempo di reggere le redini del tuo impero se devo rispondere a continue telefonate di gente che vuole sapere dove sei finito _da due giorni_.»

«Come vola il tempo, eh?» dice, per nulla mortificato – non che Pepper ci sperasse –, poi abbandona il lavoro per ciabattare via in direzione della sua infinita riserva di caffè, e Pepper lo considera il suo segnale per farle sapere che ha tutta la sua attenzione.

«Tre giornali vogliono un’intervista entro fine mese, cinque radio ti vogliono come ospite, due delle quali nello stesso giorno, e Phil ha provato a chiamarti sedici volte,» snocciola, seguendolo per il laboratorio.

Tony inala mezzo litro di caffè e la guarda confuso. «Chi è Phil?»

Pepper lo fissa. «Phil. L’uomo che asseconda le tue velleità di “consulente”, qualsiasi cosa significhi, da _due anni_? Phil Coulson?»

«Oh, Coulson!» Annuisce e fa per portarsi la seconda tazza di caffè alle labbra, prima di cambiare bruscamente idea e guardarla come se fosse pazza. «Da quando si chiama Phil?»

«Da quando è nato, presumo.»

«No, aspetta, non intendevo–»

«Il punto,» lo interrompe, alzando gli occhi al cielo, «è che Nick Fury vuole vederti.»

Tony sbuffa, una mezza risata che gli scuote le spalle e lo fa sembrare, per un istante, lo stesso cinico disilluso di solo pochi anni prima. «Il caro Nicholas non ha ancora imparato come si chiede un appuntamento?»

«Tony…»

«No, Pep, davvero, se si aspetta che corra a gettarmi ai suoi piedi dopo – aspetta, com’era? “Narcisista, imprevedibile, non sa lavorare con gli altri”,» dice, in un’imitazione scarsa ma particolarmente piccata dell’uomo, «Deve farsi controllare la testa, oltre che l’occhio, perché sono _io_ che non ho intenzione di unirmi alla sua boy band di bambini speciali, adesso.»

Pepper lo lascia borbottare, facendo di sì con la testa, ma soprattutto facendo finta di credergli e di non sapere che, pur con tutta la sua indifferenza, Tony non fa altro che tormentare Phil per avere notizie sul progetto di Fury. Appena Tony si ritiene soddisfatto del proprio monologo, Pepper estrae un fascicolo dalla sua cartellina, sottile e dall’aria ufficiale, con il logo della SHIELD Records stampato sulla copertina come quello di un’agenzia segreta, e lo appoggia sul tavolo vicino alla macchina del caffè.

Tony alza un sopracciglio, ma sta già allungando le mani per prenderlo, fisicamente incapace di non mettere il naso negli affari di Fury ogniqualvolta gli si presenti l’occasione. Apre il dossier e sfoglia qualche pagina, scorrendo lo sguardo sempre più lentamente su ogni riga, finché non si blocca su una pagina e i suoi occhi si allargano in maniera comica.

Pepper trattiene un sorriso e aspetta, pazientemente, come se non sapesse perfettamente cosa contiene ogni pagina del dossier.

«Be’,» dice infine Tony, cercando di fare il sostenuto, ma Pepper lo conosce da troppo tempo per crederci – e in ogni caso, il fatto che si sia scordato di finire la sua tazza d caffè è più che significativo. «Visto che insiste, puoi confermare l’appuntamento con Nicky.»

Pepper se ne va senza nemmeno degnarlo di una risposta.

***

>   
> _**CACCIA ALLE STELLE CADENTI  
>  Le dieci “meteore” più amate degli ultimi anni** _
> 
> _**#6 – Steve Rogers & the Howling Commandos.** Chi di voi non ricorda gli occhi azzurri e la faccia da bravo ragazzo di Steve Rogers, il ragazzo d’oro d’America? E chi non ricorda la sua versione di _Star Spangled Man _, che ci ha tenuto compagnia per tutta un’estate? Rogers, nemmeno ventenne, aveva conquistato il pubblico grazie ad un disco frizzante, dal sapore un po’ retrò, giocando con richiami al jazz degli anni ’40 e ammiccamenti pop. Il successo fu istantaneo e travolgente, ma veloce come l’ascesa è stato anche il declino. Un tragico incidente aereo sorprese Rogers e la sua band di ritorno dalla tournèe europea, e ne rimase vittima James “Bucky” Barnes, chitarrista del gruppo e caro amico del nostro cantante. Dal momento della tragedia, di Rogers non si è più avuta notizia – che si sia davvero ritirato a vita privata in Canada come dicono certe voci? O è in realtà finito in prigione come sostengono altri?_
> 
> _Scrivi al nostro giornale per dirci la tua!_
> 
> _**#7 – Peggy Carter.** Labbra rosse come la passione e uno sguardo che uccide, quest’artista inglese che ha conquistato il pubblico dall’altro lato dell’oceano qualche anno fa…_  
> 

***

Phil Coulson non è nervoso.

«Ho della camomilla in ufficio, sai,» dice Maria, placidamente, e Phil la ignora. Non è nervoso. È perfettamente calmo, grazie tante, e se è solo un po’ emozionato non c’è niente di male. Sta per incontrare _Steve Rogers_ , dopotutto, chi non lo sarebbe al suo posto? Non è come se fosse troppo emozionato – è giustamente emozionato, e comunque non sarebbero affari di Maria se fosse effettivamente nervoso. Cosa che, naturalmente, non è.

Se poi riuscisse a smetterla di sistemarsi compulsivamente la cravatta, ecco, quello sarebbe un bel passo avanti.

«Pensavo che andare in vacanza ti avrebbe fatto bene,» dice Nick, sorridendo come il doppiogiochista quale è.

«Pensavo che fosse un viaggio di lavoro,» risponde, guardandolo male, perché Nick _sa_ , e Phil sa che lui sa, e parlare della loro piccola missione in New Mexico non può che fargli venire in mente Barton, e non è sicuro che pensare alla sua espressione mentre dormiva in macchina sul sedile accanto al suo, con la testa appoggiata contro il finestrino e solo la luce della luna ad illuminargli il viso, serena e così stranamente giovane che il solo guardarlo di sottecchi gli aveva fatto stringere il petto in una maniera che non saprebbe descrivere, sia davvero meglio che pensare all’imminente incontro con Rogers.

«Pensavo che dovessimo parlare di cose serie, invece che della ridicola vita privata di Coulson,» dice Maria, e gli altri due annuiscono, anche se Nick non smette di sghignazzare come un gatto che ha appena ingoiato un grosso, grasso canarino e Phil non smette di guardarlo male, né di aggiustarsi la cravatta ogni tre secondi.

Maria alza gli occhi al cielo come se rimpiangesse ogni giorno di aver accettato il posto di vice direttrice dell’etichetta.

Nick si abbandona contro lo schienale della sua poltrona e intreccia le dita davanti al petto, facendo cenno a Phil di aprire l’incontro. «Dunque?»

«Tutte le persone coinvolte nel progetto sono state contattate e si sono dette disponibili a prenderne parte,» inizia Phil. I tic di nervosismo scompaiono lentamente, scacciati da quel senso di calma e controllo che riesce a dargli solo il suo lavoro, e ogni pensiero inappropriato viene messo da parte. «Barton e Romanoff sono a bordo dal primo istante, ovviamente; Odinson è tornato con noi dal New Mexico; Sitwell sta raccogliendo in questo momento Rogers dall’aeroporto; Romanoff è di ritorno dall’India con Banner al seguito e Stark si è premurato di darmi ripetutamente notizia del suo… entusiasmo.» Se per “entusiasmo” si possono intendere una ventina di sms sempre più invasati, da _ehi PHIL, xke nn mi avvei avvertito_ a _rogers? Sul serio? Dve l’avete trovato nn era in cella x pedopornografia?_ a _BANNER!??! SN SUBITO LI NN LO FATE FUGGIRE PHIL DICO SUL SERIO!!_.

Nick sospira, conoscendo l’entusiasmo di Stark fin troppo bene. «Hill?» dice poi.

«Ci sono un paio di festival interessati a prendere la band in considerazione,» risponde subito Maria, scorrendo gli occhi su una lista di nomi tristemente breve, «ma a quanto pare, trovare concerti per una band che non esiste ancora e deve essere tenuta segreta alla stampa per il futuro prossimo, non è un’impresa così facile. Con gran sorpresa di nessuno,» non riesce a trattenersi dall’aggiungere, lanciando a Nick un’occhiata eloquente.

Quello della stampa è ancora un tasto dolente. Lei e il direttore ne hanno discusso per _settimane_ , ma alla fine Maria ha dovuto accettare l’ordine di segretezza assoluta per tutto quanto concernesse il progetto. Phil capisce le sue preoccupazioni, ma è d’accordo con il direttore. Con una massa di personalità così diverse e instabili tutte insieme, puntare i riflettori sulla band dal primo momento significherebbe caricarla di una pressione che forse non riuscirebbe a sopportare. Hanno Stark, dopotutto; sarà un miracolo se riusciranno a lavorare indisturbati per più di una settimana.

«Ho fiducia in te, Hill,» dice il direttore, sorridendo come uno squalo, e Maria stringe le labbra ma non replica, iniziando piuttosto ad appuntare altri nomi ai margini della sua lista. «Quanto al nostro mistero della domenica?»

L’occhio buono di Nick è puntato dritto su di lui, e anche Maria abbassa la penna per guardarlo. «Odinson non sa niente,» dice Phil. «Ricorda poco ed è ancor meno disposto a parlarne, ma la sua versione, “con gran sorpresa di nessuno”, concorda precisamente con la nostra ricostruzione.»

«Sospetta anche lui di Laufeyson?» chiede Maria, interessata.

Phil ride, senza divertimento. «È stato ben poco entusiasta delle nostre insinuazioni,» dice, ricordando il modo in cui si era gonfiato di rabbia al solo sentire una sola parola contro il fratello adottivo. «Nonostante tutto, ha dovuto ammettere anche lui che il ruolo di Laufeyson in tutta questa storia è a dir poco confuso.»

«Confuso?» Maria fa schioccare la lingua. «Il suo caro _manager_ ha montato uno scandalo nazionale e l’ha fatto uscire dalla band, non ci vedo niente di confuso.»

«Non sei l’unica,» la rassicura amaramente. «Pare che gli Asgardian Warriors–»

«Hanno cacciato Laufeyson,» finisce Nick. Phil alza un sopracciglio, ma Nick resta imperscrutabile come una sfinge. Certe volte si chiede a cosa servano lui e Maria, visto che Nick sa sempre _tutto_. «Che è un problema in più per noi. Fate in modo che non me lo trovi tra i piedi, o trovate delle prove per sbatterlo in galera una volta per tutte.»

Detto questo se ne va, chiudendo la riunione con la sua solita sobrietà ed aspettandosi di essere seguito senza una parola. Phil alza gli occhi al cielo e inizia a raccogliere le sue cose, mentre Maria si alza e lancia uno sguardo scettico verso la porta oltre la quale è sparito il direttore. «Lo sa che non siamo la polizia, vero?»

«Chissà perché, ho l’impressione che non gli importi.»

«Coulson! Hill! Muovete quel culo, abbiamo delle dive da accogliere.»

Maria scuote la testa. Phil si sistema la cravatta.

*

Clint non sapeva sinceramente cosa aspettarsi, ma di sicuro non era… questo.

Stark è Stark, e la sua reputazione, nel bene e nel male, lo precede. Thor sembra uscito da un cartone animato, con i suoi capelli d’oro e il sorriso da cartellone pubblicitario, i muscoli da guerriero e il vocabolario di un tizio del Quattrocento – Clint lo adora, ne vorrebbe uno da tenere sul comodino per farsi raccontare ogni sera di “quella volta in cui abbiamo bevuto e giocato e reso onore ai nostri antenati fino all’alba!” Senza contare le espressioni assolutamente _sofferenti_ di Coulson ogni volta che Thor aveva fatto qualcosa di completamente folle (leggi: sempre). Avrebbe preferito rientrare a New York da solo con Coulson, certo, ma conserva cari ricordi del viaggio di ritorno.

Banner è un’incognita, e Natasha non ha aiutato minimamente. Tornata dall’India non aveva voluto dirgli nulla, nemmeno un piccolo particolare, e non era in sé, distratta e chiusa in se stessa in una maniera che Clint aveva quasi dimenticato. Le sue battute sugli effetti intestinali del cibo indiano hanno incontrato un muro d’indifferenza persino più spesso del solito, ed è stata solo la preoccupazione per Natasha a trattenerlo dall’andare all’albergo di Banner per indagare con i propri occhi. Sì, il tizio ha una brutta fama, con le voci sul suo caratteraccio e la storia della depressione che l’ha fatto fuggire dall’altro capo del mondo e tutto, ma Clint è alle dipendenze di _Fury_. Tipi poco raccomandabili? Tranquilli, c’è abituato.

Rogers, infine, è una leggenda. Non solo perché – a sentir Coulson, almeno – è il più grande cantante jazz dagli anni quaranta, un dono di Dio alla musica, la seconda venuta di Frank Sinatra. Il tizio è letteralmente una leggenda: stella in ascesa un secondo e quello dopo talento stroncato da un brutto incidente e scomparso nel nulla, quell’uomo ha più siti dedicati a teorie su dove sia finito di quanti ce ne siano sull’assassinio di Kennedy. Clint personalmente credeva a chi diceva che fosse fuggito in Argentina a lavorare come drag queen sotto il nome di Miss America, ma a quanto pare si era semplicemente ritirato a vita privata a portare il lutto del suo migliore amico.

E, be’, okay, la verità è che Clint era pronto ad odiare Steve Rogers con tutta la forza della gelosia irrazionale. Non è colpa sua se Coulson è un maledetto _fanboy_ di Rogers. All’inizio era esilarante, la cotta adolescenziale di Coulson, poi col tempo è diventata sempre meno divertente. Vedendolo così eccitato all’idea di incontrarlo, vedendolo gesticolare e animarsi a parlare delle sue canzoni e vedendo i suoi occhi brillare in quella maniera, Clint non aveva saputo frenare un moto furioso, viscerale di gelosia. Non è una cosa di cui si vanta, ma non può farci granché.

Ora che ha Rogers di fronte, si sente un emerito imbecille. Non riesce neanche a prendersela (troppo) per Coulson che se la sta praticamente facendo addosso mentre gli stringe la mano e gli fa strada per la SHIELD guidandolo fino alla sala riunioni, perché Rogers è così schifosamente un _bravo ragazzo_. Ha un taglio di capelli che porterebbe suo nonno e una camicia a scacchi che non porterebbe nemmeno suo nonno, e ha chiamato Natasha “signora”. L’espressione di Natasha è stata spettacolare.

Clint è combattuto tra l’impulso a sfidarlo a duello e la voglia di pizzicargli le guance.

Rogers si guarda intorno come se fosse salito su un’astronave, e Clint si chiede che razza di celebrità dovesse essere se la vista degli studi della SHIELD – attrezzati e aggiornati, sì, ma niente in confronto a quelli di un’etichetta davvero importante – è abbastanza per farlo restare a bocca aperta. In effetti, se non ricorda male, la sua band deve essersi sciolta prima che avesse l’occasione di firmare un contratto serio.

«È tutto molto… diverso da come lo ricordassi,» dice Rogers, mezza dozzina di passi più avanti insieme a Coulson, con un sorriso imbarazzato. Clint e Natasha, dietro di loro, si scambiano un’occhiata silenziosa mentre Coulson cerca in tutti i modi di non perdere la dignità, senza grandi risultati.

«Erano altri tempi,» dice, come se la carriera di Rogers risalisse all’anteguerra e non a _dieci anni fa_ , quando era poco più che maggiorenne. «C’era un approccio diverso, c’era vera passione.»

Rogers annuisce, lievemente perplesso ma non per questo meno sollevato. È chiaro che non potrebbe essere più disorientato di così e che considera Coulson l’unica salvezza in questo mare di curiose novità, ed è altrettanto chiaro che Coulson non potrebbe esserne più deliziato.

Quando finalmente arrivano alla sala riunioni Clint è ormai pronto ad uccidere qualcuno – se stesso, possibilmente – e Natasha lo sta deridendo a modo suo, ossia fissandolo insistentemente e alzando le sopracciglia il più possibile ogni volta che incrocia il suo sguardo. Clint odia tutto e tutti.

Non sono i primi arrivati. Thor è seduto ad un capo del lungo tavolo ovale che domina la stanza, maestoso e imponente come sempre in una poltroncina che sembra troppo piccola per contenerlo tutto; dall’altro lato, Bruce Banner si torce le mani mentre cerca di sprofondare nella sua poltrona come se quella potesse farlo scomparire. Se non l’avesse già visto in foto, l’avrebbe potuto scambiare per un ometto qualsiasi: occhiali rattoppati, vestiti troppo grandi, occhiaie da jet-lag e punte di grigio nei capelli, più che uno dei migliori batteristi del momento, Banner sembra un impiegato di mezz’età, un contabile stressato o un professore bisognoso di una pensione anticipata. L’aria nella stanza non è delle più rilassate, e Clint non stenta ad immaginarsi quanto la presenza di uno come Thor possa mettere a dura prova i nervi di uno come Banner.

«Dottore,» lo saluta Coulson, facendo strada per le presentazioni, e mentre Banner si alza sistemandosi nervosamente gli occhiali, Clint scivola inosservato lontano dal centro della scena, appoggiandosi al muro ad osservare in silenzio.

«Questo è Steve Rogers. Steve, il dottor Banner,» sta dicendo Coulson. Rogers tende prontamente la mano e Banner la stringe con la più piccola delle esitazioni, sorridendo nonostante tutto perché a quanto pare è impossibile non amare il mondo in presenza di Rogers.

«È un piacere, dottore. Ho sentito molto parlare di lei.»

Natasha, al fianco di Coulson, si irrigidisce, e i sorriso di Banner si curva appena con una punta di sarcasmo. «Solo cose buone, immagino.»

«Lo sono quelle che mi interessano,» afferma Rogers, sicuro. Banner accenna un’alzata di sopracciglio, senza commentare oltre, ma l’imbarazzo è palpabile. Clint si volta e incrocia lo sguardo di Coulson, non più pieno di adorazione incondizionata ma attento e, al momento, incredibilmente teso. Clint fa un cenno con il capo verso i due, un’offerta silenziosa di aiuto per coprire la ridicola vampata di gioia nell’avere finalmente di nuovo gli occhi di Coulson tutti per sé, ma Coulson scuote impercettibilmente il capo e Clint si rilassa contro la parete, incrociando le braccia al petto.

Fury arriva appena prima che il silenzio si faccia ufficialmente insopportabile, cappotto nero ed espressione cupa al loro posto. «Signori,» li accoglie, una stretta di mano a Banner e un cenno a Rogers mentre passa in rassegna la stanza e nota, vistosa, l’assenza di Stark. Scambia un’occhiata con Coulson e questi annuisce, scrollando le spalle, prima di scusarsi ed allontanarsi, cellulare alla mano e quell’espressione rassegnata che riesce a suscitargli solo Stark.

Fury si siede e gli altri lo imitano, Clint infilandosi tra Thor e Natasha, di fronte a Rogers e Banner. Cerca lo sguardo di Natasha, ma quando si volta verso di lei la trova distratta, intenta a fissare Banner. Richiama la sua attenzione con un calcio alla caviglia. L’occhiataccia che ne riceve, debole e poco convinta, non lo rassicura minimamente. Le dà un altro calcio, più delicato, ma che significa chiaramente _dobbiamo parlare_ , e Natasha alza gli occhi al cielo e lo ignora platealmente, voltandosi a guardare Fury come se stesse per rivelare il senso della vita.

Non c’è fretta, riuscirà a farla parlare.

Fury si schiarisce eloquentemente la voce e Clint ingoia una smorfia, prendendolo finalmente in considerazione. Il direttore li fissa tutti, uno ad uno, in un benvenuto caloroso come solo lui sa fare – quando tocca a lui Clint gli fa l’occhiolino, per il puro gusto di veder Fury digrignare i denti, costretto a trattenersi dal mandarlo al diavolo ora che ci sono ospiti – prima di cominciare il suo discorso d’incoraggiamento o comunque abbia deciso di chiamare la mezz’ora in cui procederà a minacciarli dettagliatamente di morte se non si comporteranno bene e se lo faranno pentire di essersi imbarcato in questa follia.

«Vi ringrazio per essere venuti,» comincia. Nessuno ha la faccia di chi sarebbe presente di sua spontanea volontà, senza l’aiuto di offerte che non possono essere rifiutate, ma una cosa del genere è irrilevante per Fury. «Alcuni di voi hanno già sentito parlare del Progetto Avengers, ma lasciate che vi spieghi nel dettaglio di cosa si tratta.»

«È la boy band due punto zero,» dice Tony Stark.

Natasha assottiglia pericolosamente lo sguardo, le tempie di Fury iniziano a pulsare e Coulson si nasconde gli occhi dietro una mano, mentre Stark marcia nella stanza godendosi lo sconforto generale come uno scroscio d’applausi. Ha un completo che deve costare quando l’intera sala, occupanti inclusi, una t-shirt scolorita dei Black Sabbath probabilmente più _vecchia_ di alcuni degli occupanti della stanza, e il sorriso sfrontato di chi si sente un po’ padrone del mondo.

«Non è questo il progetto, Nicky?» Si getta sul posto libero accanto a Banner slittando all’indietro sulla poltroncina girevole. «Prendere i migliori del loro genere e buttarli tutti insieme in un frullatore per vedere cosa ne esce. Come una boy band – più miss Romanoff, ciao, quanto tempo – con la differenza che siamo tutti famosi e vaccinati, e nessuno di noi è un adolescente con la voce bianca.» Si guarda intorno e, notando Rogers, aggiunge: «Più o meno.»

Prima ancora che l’osservazione faccia in tempo ad essere assorbita del tutto, si è già voltato con una mezza piroetta, per prendere una della mani di Banner tra le sue. «Dottore, è un onore conoscerla, i suoi assoli sono brillanti quasi quanto i suoi ultimi articoli sulla rifrazione dei raggi gamma. Mi fa piacere vedere che è uscito dalla depressione.»

Con la coda dell’occhio Clint vede Coulson, sulla porta, uscire in corridoio con il viso tra le mani, ma mentre le vene alle tempie di Fury prendono un ritmo preoccupante e Rogers guarda Stark con orrore impotente, Banner lo fissa e, dopo qualche secondo, _ridacchia_. «Grazie?» tenta, scuotendo appena la mano tra quelle di Stark, e l’altro sorride radioso, lo lascia andare, appoggia le Converse sul tavolo e si appoggia le mani dietro la nuca, rivolto in direzione di Fury. «Nicholas.»

«Anthony,» replica il direttore tra i denti, lasciando solo intuire il palese invito ad andarsene a quel paese attaccato al suo nome.

«Cosa stavi dicendo a questi stimati gentiluomini e la nostra splendida signora prima che arrivassi? La solita storia su “una nuova era per la musica”, o hai trovato nuove mirabolanti bugie per infiocchettare il tuo piano?»

«Ricordami ancora perché ti ho invitato?»

«Perché non puoi resistere al mio fascino sbarazzino. E ai miei fruscianti verdon–»

«Come Stark stava _gentilmente_ dicendo,» gli parla sopra Fury. «Il nostro è un esperimento. Non si tratta di una boy band ma di un gruppo a tutti gli effetti, formato da musicisti d’alto calibro. Un tentativo di rinnovare il mondo della musica ed aprire la strada ad una nuova tendenza.»

«Mi sembrava che i gruppi di adesso se la cavassero benissimo anche da soli,» mormora Banner, provocando il silenzio generale. Guarda gli altri, poi Fury, congiungendo le mani sul tavolo. «Perché proprio ora? Perché proprio _noi_?»

«Perché siete i migliori,» dice Fury, guardandolo dritto negli occhi. «Perché il momento è favorevole, perché è la vostra ultima chance per fare musica.»

«Mi sento offeso,» mormora Clint, troppo piano perché gli altri lo sentano ma non perché sfugga a Natasha, che gli tira una discreta gomitata nelle costole.

«Non mi sembra che nessuno di noi sia venuto a cercare lavoro.»

«Non mi sembra che nessuno di voi l’abbia _rifiutato_.»

«Oh, andiamo Nick, vuoi dirmi che non hai materiale compromettente su ognuno di noi? Che non sei andato a stanarli uno ad uno con ricatti e–»

«Se lei non è stato _ricattato_ ,» sbotta Rogers, con un sorriso educato ed uno sguardo duro puntato su Stark. «Perché è qui a disturbare la riunione?»

Stark abbassa i piedi dal tavolo e spinge la poltrona girevole all’indietro, rotolando sul pavimento fino a trovarsi faccia a faccia con Rogers. «Steve,» sorride, un sorriso melenso e dolorosamente falso accompagnato da una lunga occhiata calcolatrice da dietro gli occhiali da sole. «Rogers. Rogie. Posso chiamarti Rogie? Sono qui,» dice, facendo finta che il _no_ secco di Rogers non esista, «perché sono stato invitato, perché non avevo niente di meglio da fare, e perché volevo vedere che razza di reperti fossili e culturisti in vacanza fosse riuscito a recuperare Fury.»

Banner nasconde una risata in un colpo di tosse e Thor si acciglia, ma è Rogers quello che respira lentamente come se stesse raccogliendo ogni briciolo di volontà in suo possesso per non prendere a pugni Stark davanti a tutti. «Allora può anche andarsene, adesso. Ci sono persone che sono qui perché vorrebbero lavorare. Torni pure al suo fracasso computerizzato–»

«“Fracasso computerizzato”? Santo cielo, Rogers, sapevo che musicalmente eri bloccato agli anni trenta, ma non pensavo che lo fossi anche linguisticamente.»

«Amici,» esclama Thor, facendo sussultare tutti con la sua voce possente. «Non vedo cagione per tanto astio. Lasciamo parlare il buon direttore, prima di gettarci gli uni sugli altri.»

Tutti lo fissano. Coulson rientra e prende posto, discretamente, alla destra di Fury, e Stark si volta lentamente verso di loro. «Davvero? No–» guarda di nuovo Thor, poi ancora il direttore, abbassandosi gli occhiali sulla punta del naso. « _Sul serio?_ »

«Sul serio, Stark,» ripete Fury, il tono secco come il deserto, e Stark alza le mani e torna slittando al suo posto. «Ora, _con permesso_. Il Progetto Avengers è segreto, e gradirei che restasse tale, per non attirare da subito l’attenzione della stampa–»

«Su questo gruppo di disadattati?»

«Ora basta, Stark!»

Steve Rogers si alza in piedi, e prima di quel momento Clint non aveva davvero notato quanto fosse anche lui _imponente_. Sotto i vestiti da vecchietto in pensione si nasconde un fisico che non ha niente da invidiare a quello di Thor, e tutti quei muscoli sembrano tesi nello sforzo di non saltare alla gola di Tony. L’atmosfera prende una brusca piega verso l’imprevedibile – l’espressione di Coulson è completamente impassibile, tanto Thor quanto Natasha sono in punta di sedia pronti ad alzarsi in qualsiasi momento, e Banner, tra Stark e Rogers, è immobile, intento a far scorrere lo sguardo dall’uno all’altro.

«È facile fare la voce grossa quando si è _Tony Stark_ , vero? Sei tutte arie, Stark, un figlio di papà che vive del nome di famiglia. Cosa sei, senza di quello?»

«Uh, lasciami pensare,» dice Stark. Il sorriso è leggero, ma il tono è tagliente come una lama di coltello. «Genio, rockstar, playboy, filantropo?»

Rogers stringe i pugni. Stark smette di ondeggiare sulla sedia, Natasha si alza, Thor la segue, ma prima che la situazione possa degenerare ulteriormente la voce di Fury li scuote come una doccia fredda. «Se dovete vedere chi ce l’ha più lungo andate fuori e tornate quando avrete tirato la testa fuori dal culo.»

Rogers avvampa, mortificato e imbarazzato, facendo un passo incerto all’indietro come se si rendesse conto solo in quel momento della scenata cui stava partecipando, ma Stark si alza di scatto e si raddrizza la giacca. «Sai cosa, Nick, hai proprio ragione. Dottore, vuole farmi vedere il suo kit?» chiede, e Banner viene praticamente trascinato via nella scia di Stark. Immobile e sconvolto, Rogers apre e chiude la bocca un paio di volte senza alcun suono, prima di raccogliere la giacca e uscire dalla sala a passo di marcia. Con un sorriso di scuse e una scrollata di spalle, Thor lo segue.

Clint si guarda intorno, impressionato, contemplando la rovina e la distruzione.

«Al diavolo,» mormora Fury, alza le mani al cielo e se ne va. Natasha, ancora in piedi, guarda Coulson, e dopo un cenno affermativo esce anche lei, in missione di contenimento danni. Clint resta a fissare Coulson, che a sua volta sta fissando il vuoto di fronte a sé.

«Be’,» dice Clint, «mi aspettavo di peggio.»

Coulson chiude gli occhi e inspira molto lentamente.

*

Tony è semplicemente furioso.

«Quel damerino!» sbotta, percorrendo a grandi passi lo studio in cui si è chiuso con Bruce da qualche ora. Qualche ora evidentemente non è abbastanza a far sbollire il suo odio per quella persona insopportabile che è _Steve Rogers_. «Quel relitto ignorante! Quel _pallone gonfiato_!»

Bruce, seduto sullo sgabello della batteria a tenere delicatamente il tempo sul bordo del rullante, lo guarda passargli davanti per l’ennesima volta con un sopracciglio alzato. «Ti stai ripetendo. Tra parentesi, sono insulti da terza elementare.»

«Be’,» dice Tony, poi si rende conto che stava per proseguire con “ _lui_ farà la terza elementare”, e capisce con orrore che Bruce ha ragione. Smette di camminare e si siede in mezzo alla stanza, le gambe distese davanti a sé, a riprendere fiato.

«Ho come l’impressione che il vostro sia un problema di caratteri troppo simili,» ipotizza Bruce, e Tony rischia di strozzarsi. Hah! Caratteri troppo simili!

«Cosa avremmo in comune io e capitan damerino? I capelli?»

«L’atteggiamento,» replica Bruce, con calma zen. «La forza di carattere. La tendenza a farvi rispettare in qualsiasi situazione, senza nemmeno rendervene conto.»

Tony lo guarda male, ma non risponde. Lui e Rogers non hanno niente in comune – l’idiota pomposo è arrivato come se fosse il padrone del mondo, convinto che tutti dovessero fare come diceva lui e di essere l’unico ad aver capito qualcosa lì dentro, quando lui…

«Oh Dio,» geme, buttandosi disteso a terra a mo’ di pelle d’orso. «Potrei essermi comportato da idiota.»

«Potresti,» dice Bruce, e anche senza vederlo Tony capisce che sta sghignazzando.

Si ritira su e si passa con furia le mani tra i capelli. «Ho bisogno di pensare,» esclama, rotolando sulle ginocchia per gattonare fino alla sua giacca, da cui estrae un tablet di ultima generazione. «Avrei bisogno di qualcosa di più manuale, ma siccome non penso che Nick apprezzerebbe un upgrade di tutta l’attrezzatura, ci dobbiamo accontentare.»

Bruce ci avvicina, incuriosito, osservando da sopra la spalla di Tony il programma che si apre sullo schermo del tablet. «Garage Band?»

Tony fa un verso di scherno. «Come fai a conoscere quella robaccia, Bruce, credevo fossi in mezzo alla giungla indiana quando andava di moda. No, questo è il _mio_ programma. Ehi JARVIS, sorgi e splendi per il dottore.»

*

Thor lo trova mentre se la sta prendendo con un distributore di merendine.

Steve non ha niente contro i distributori di merendine, in generale, se non per il fatto che tutti i suoi dolci preferiti sono stati sostituiti, nel tempo, con nuove versioni più colorate, più artificiali e più insulse delle originali. Questa particolare macchinetta ha avuto la semplice sfortuna di trovarsi sul suo cammino a ridosso dell’infelice incontro con Stark.

Gli ha anche rubato dieci dollari e la sua merendina è rimasta incastrata.

Thor arriva appena in tempo per vederlo tirare un pugno al fianco della macchina, correndo subito al suo fianco. «Non è così che troverai sollievo!»

«Io non…» farfuglia Steve, irritato e confuso, ma tutta la sua rabbia sfuma sotto lo sguardo perforante di Thor. Si affloscia come un palloncino sgonfiato. «Non funziona,» dice, in tono patetico, agitando debolmente una mano in direzione della merendina incastrata.

«Oh.» Thor non sembra convinto ma si ferma davanti al vetro del distributore, con la testa piegata di lato, a studiarne con attenzione tutti i meccanismi. Alza le mani, lentamente, le posa con delicatezza ai due lati della macchina e, senza battere ciglio, inizia a scuoterla come se pesasse mezzo chilo.

«Oh mio Dio,» dice Steve, sgranando gli occhi. Sente una risata isterica montargli dallo stomaco alla gola e decide di accasciarsi su una delle sediole di plastica dell’area ristoro prima di mettersi a dare spettacolo. «Signor Odinson, ehi – _Thor_ , lascia stare, non importa.»

Thor lascia andare il distributore, che ricade al suo posto con un tonfo agghiacciante e la merendina di Steve ancora saldamente incastrata tra il quarto e il terzo scomparto, e si siede con nonchalance di fronte a Steve. La risata isterica che minacciava da esplodere da un momento all’altro si manifesta, per quello che ne rimane, in uno sbuffo d’aria tremulo. Steve si prende il viso tra le mani e inspira a fondo, cercando di ritrovare il controllo.

La mano grande e forte sulla sua spalla lo fa sobbalzare, ma è stranamente confortante. «Grazie,» mormora Steve, sincero sotto la stanchezza profonda che sembra essergli precipitata addosso da un momento all’altro, togliendogli le energie persino per essere arrabbiato. «È stata una giornata… lunga.»

Thor è così gentile da non fargli notare che è appena ora di pranzo, limitandosi a strizzargli una volta la spalla prima di lasciarlo andare ed incrociare le braccia sul tavolo. «Capisco come ti senti, Steven Rogers.»

«È Steve,» lo corregge senza pensare, ma il pugno allo stomaco , benché in ritardo, arriva comunque. C’era solo una persona che lo chiamasse Steven, oltre a sua madre – una persona che lo faceva quando era irritata, o quando voleva irritare lui, o quando voleva semplicemente attirare la sua attenzione, la voce sempre roca di fumo accompagnata da un sorriso strafottente, la presenza solida e familiare sempre al suo fianco. «Dicevi, scusa?» tenta di riscuotersi, chiudendo gli occhi contro l’ondata di ricordi dolorosi.

«Il tuo stupore è anche il mio, Steve.» Fa un gesto che abbraccia tutta la stanza e, in generale, tutta la mattinata. «Passare d’improvviso a sì nuovi luoghi può aggravare lo spirito.»

C’è seriamente qualcosa che non va nel vocabolario di Thor, ma Steve non può fare a meno di esserne perversamente affascinato. «Anche tu, mh?»

«È tutto differente da ciò cui ero abituato, ma col tempo s’impara a non lasciarsi abbattere dai cambiamenti! E i nostri compagni sembrano tutti valenti musicisti.»

Steve fa un verso sarcastico e si sente subito un idiota. Di tutto quello che si può dire su Tony Stark, che sia un musicista mediocre è solo una sporca, palese bugia. Quell’uomo è un genio musicale, puro e semplice, e Steve non era in sé quando gli è saltato alla gola. È che Stark è riuscito a fargli saltare tutti i nervi con la sua sola _presenza_ nella stanza – con i suoi modi strafottenti, il sorriso sicuro, il tono caustico che gli ricordano tanto…

Oh Dio, è un coglione. «Stark è notevole,» dice, desiderando che una buca si apra sotto la sua sedia per poter scomparire, perché è stato un _bastardo_. Dire quelle – quelle _cose_ , colpire là dove avrebbe fatto più male, e solo perché Stark era colpevole di _non essere Bucky_. È una persona orribile.

Ma Thor scoppia a ridere. «Lo è invero!» esclama, poi il suo sguardo si fa lontano, nostalgico. «Le sue maniere mi ricordano una persona del mio passato, con i suoi lazzi e i suoi modi spigolosi.»

Non dice altro, e Steve è troppo preso dal proprio, di passato, per potergli chiedere che cosa intenda, se anche lo ritenesse appropriato. Restano così a farsi compagnia in silenzio, ognuno occupato con i propri fantasmi.

«Non so cosa sto facendo,» mormora, all’improvviso, come se le parole gli fossero uscite di bocca di loro spontanea volontà, e gli viene quasi da ridere perché quant’è _liberatorio_ riuscire finalmente ad ammetterlo? Fa un respiro tremulo ed è come se si fosse rotta una diga. «Tutta questa roba è completamente nuova. Prima di… la prima volta, è stato tutto così veloce – un momento faticavamo ad arrivare a fine mese e quello dopo tutti ci conoscevano, volevano che suonassimo per loro, ci offrivano contratti stratosferici, e poi l’incidente… non c’è stato tempo di guardarsi intorno e pensare a cosa stessimo facendo.»

Thor è silenzioso, immerso nei propri pensieri. «Anche per me,» dice alla fine, con voce grave, solenne, «vale lo stesso. Prima avevo tutto, e per un errore di gioventù ho perso ogni cosa – la mia musica, la mia band, la mia famiglia. Fa paura dover ricominciare da capo, ma almeno ci è stata offerta una possibilità.» Sorride, fulmineo e contagioso. «Sarebbe da sciocchi e da ingrati non sfruttarla.»

Steve scoppia a ridere, debole ma sollevato, perché Thor sembra un alieno, costantemente fuori luogo come se fosse precipitato sulla Terra da un altro mondo, ma poi se ne esce con queste insospettabili perle di saggezza. È come un cavaliere senza macchia e senza paura, con i capelli al vento e il portamento regale, e Steve riesce a figurarselo perfettamente a fare un discorso d’incoraggiamento ai suoi uomini prima di una battaglia. Dev’essere per questo che ai suoi concerti indossava mantello e armatura.

Quando le risatine sfumano e riesce a calmarsi, fa un sospiro profondo. «Ho fatto proprio un casino là dentro, vero?» chiede, chinando il capo con un piccolo sorriso imbarazzato.

«Non senza aiuto,» risponde Thor, dandogli una gioviale pacca sulla spalla che rischia di farlo scivolare dalla sedia. «Ma niente d’irreparabile.»

Steve sospira, poi annuisce. Se è davvero deciso a partecipare a questa cosa tanto vale iniziare per bene, o tornarsene a casa e non creare più problemi a nessuno. Si fa coraggio e si alza.

Trovano Stark insieme al dottor Banner, in uno studio vuoto, intento a fare… qualcosa ad un amplificatore, sotto lo sguardo del dottore, diviso tra orrore e ilarità. «Stark,» lo chiama, poi si blocca senza sapere cosa dire. Stark alza gli occhi dal suo lavoro e lo fulmina con lo sguardo, ma dietro di lui il dottor Banner annuisce incoraggiante e Thor, al suo fianco, lo sprona con una piccola spallata. Prende fiato e si butta. «Mi dispiace per quello che è stato detto. Volevo… chiederti scusa.»

«Mh,» mormora Stark, e per un pezzo non aggiunge altro, fissandolo a occhi stretti senza mai smettere davvero di lavorare all’amplificatore, le mani in continuo movimento da un pezzo smontato all’altro. Dopo un paio di penosi minuti, il dottor Banner si schiarisce rumorosamente la voce e Stark rotea gli occhi, ma si alza, facendo rotolare a terra una manciata di viti abbandonate e puntandosi un cacciavite – la cui provenienza Steve ignora – dietro un’orecchia, per poi fronteggiarlo. Per la seconda volta Steve resta colpito da quanto Tony sia _piccolo_ e da quanto la cosa sia ininfluente, quando la sua sola presenza basta a riempire la stanza; si erge in tutta la sua altezza, raddrizza la schiena e lo guarda, a testa alta, l’espressione determinata di chi si prepara ad andare in guerra, e poi tende la mano. Ha le dita sporche di grasso e polvere.

A Steve non importa.

Prende la mano di Tony e la stretta è calda, decisa, le mani di Tony ruvide di calli ma anche di piccole scottature e cicatrici – le mani di una persona che dà sempre tutto e non si risparmia nulla.

«Ricorderemo questo giorno come la nascita di una grande amicizia!» esclama Thor, cogliendoli di sorpresa con un abbraccio stritolante che mette in difficoltà persino Steve, mentre Tony fa un verso indignato e Bruce, al sicuro lontano da Thor, ride sotto i baffi.

«Che cosa carina,» dice, placidamente, con una punta d’ironia nella voce che gli guadagna una smorfia di Tony, non appena riesce a liberarsi dalla stretta di Thor.

«Kumbaya,» dice, sistemandosi i vestiti e passandosi una mano tra i capelli per sistemarli, col risultato di spettinarli ancora di più, sparandoli in tutte le direzioni. Sembra un riccio indignato, e Steve vorrebbe scompigliarli ancora di più. «Sì, comunque, prima che veniste a disturbare, io e il buon dottore stavamo facendo musica–»

«Credevo volessi trasformare quell’amplificatore in una bomba?»

«Musica _bellissima_ , quindi se proprio volete restare, prendete uno strumento e rendetevi utili.» Guarda Steve di sottecchi, con un ghigno che si allarga lentamente sul suo viso. «Se siete in grado, naturalmente.»

Steve alza un sopracciglio, ed è con un vero sorriso di sfida che Tony gli mette davanti un microfono.

«Oh, l’hai voluto tu.»

***

Con gran sorpresa di, be’, _tutti_ , la band inizia a funzionare. Steve e Tony non vanno propriamente d’accordo, ma la loro nuova sana rivalità è decisamente meglio del primo approccio, e, una volta riappacificati i due, è come se tutti i meccanismi dell’ingranaggio siano scivolati al loro posto e la band possa cominciare a muovere i primi passi.

Tony, Bruce e Thor sono in sala prove. Tony e Steve sono riusciti a produrre un pezzo insieme – le meraviglie non cessano mai – e ora Tony si è chiuso in studio con i suoi due valorosi aiutanti, per cercare di dare una forma alla loro canzone. Steve aveva consigliato di partire dalla linea ritmica, ma Tony ha iniziato a gesticolare e a dirgli di non forzare la sua musa finché Steve non se n’è andato borbottando, e ora Bruce si trova dietro la batteria ad annuire alle indicazioni di Tony mentre l’altra metà della linea ritmica è… da qualche parte, probabilmente a seguire Coulson come un cucciolo abbandonato e a fargli gli occhi dolci mentre non guarda.

Natasha, abbandonata a se stessa – proprio come piace a lei –, ha trovato rifugio sul divano sfondato della sala di registrazione.

Non si sta nascondendo. È sotto gli occhi di tutti; Thor le lancia un sorriso abbagliante ogni volta che si gira dalla sua parte, come potrebbe essere nascosta. Cercava solo un posto tranquillo per pensare in santa pace.

I tre dall’altra parte del vetro si comportano come ragazzini e fanno un rumore infernale, ancora ben lontano dal poter essere definita una vera e propria canzone, certo, ma qui non c’è nessuno che abbia bisogno di _lei_. È completamente sola, indisturbata, e con questo rumore di fondo può abbandonarsi contro i cuscini del divano e passare un po’ di tempo a pensare a… cose.

Va bene, non cose – persone.

…va bene, Bruce.

È che Bruce la confonde. Natasha ha sempre cercato la stabilità; è fuggita dalla Russia per poterla trovare, e nel momento in cui ha abbassato la guardia credendo di poter stare finalmente tranquilla il Progetto Avengers è esploso tra le loro mani lasciandoli a correre in cerchio senza senso, a cercare di ritrovare la strada. E in mezzo a tutto questo c’è Bruce.

Bruce, musicalmente, non potrebbe essere più lontano da lei. Sono diametralmente opposti: anni di conservatorio contro anni di gavetta direttamente sul palco di pub sporchi e male illuminati, precisione millimetrica contro abbandono totale, tecnica sottile contro pura forza esplosiva. Sono dati di fatto, non gli porta rancore per questo; non è un musicista migliore, è semplicemente quello giusto per questa band, e Natasha è più che contenta di cedergli il posto e tornare dopo tanto tempo alle tastiere, se questo significa far funzionare il gruppo.

Ma, più che musicalmente, Bruce la affascina in quanto Bruce. È in parte il suo stile, in parte il suo carattere, in parte la sua storia. Bruce è fuggito in India per trovare scampo dai suoi fantasmi, ma quelli di Natasha non sono da meno – nessuno, in questa band, è da meno – e in un certo senso lo capisce, ma dall’altro non riesce nemmeno a concepirlo.

Natasha corteggia la depressione da vent’anni. Non è neanche lontanamente paragonabile a quella di Bruce, ma anche lei ha avuto… momenti bassi, e sa benissimo che se non sono paragonabili è solo per semplice, sfacciata fortuna. Bruce è l’incarnazione di quello che sarebbe potuto succedere, e contemporaneamente di quello che Natasha non sa se sarebbe in grado di fare. Bruce ha imparato a convivere con la rabbia, con gli sbalzi umorali, ma lei non sa se riuscirebbe a fare lo stesso.

Sinceramente, ha paura di no.

È per questo che vederlo è quasi un pugno allo stomaco. Il suo stile, la sua energia, il modo in cui si abbandona nella musica senza riserve, sono il segno di quello che non è stato e di quello che potrebbe essere, nel bene e nel male. La terrorizza e, allo stesso tempo, riesce a infonderle un soffio di speranza.

Natasha è abbastanza onesta da ammettere, almeno nella privacy della propria testa, che tutto questo la attrae.

Deve solo decidere quale sarà la prossima mossa, o se ce ne sarà una. Deve solo ritrovare la sua professionalità. Le servono solo tempo e calma.

Clint salta sul divano facendole rischiare un infarto.

«Spaventata?» dice, sapendo benissimo che lo è e sapendo altrettanto bene che Natasha andrebbe a comporre jingle per le pubblicità, piuttosto che ammetterlo. Si mette comodo in cima alla spalliera del divano, con le scarpe sui cuscini senza alcun riguardo per la pulizia (in tutta sincerità, scarsa) della stoffa, e osserva la scena oltre il vetro, inclinando appena la testa di lato. «Cosa stanno facendo?»

«Provano il pezzo di Steve e Tony. Il risultato finora non è quello che ci si sarebbe potuti aspettare.»

«Con quei due, il risultato non è mai quello che ci si poteva aspettare.» Le dà un colpetto alla spalla con il ginocchio. «Cento dollari che finiscono a letto entro fine mese.»

«Barton, vivi sul mio divano, non ce li hai cento dollari. E poi è chiaro che ci metteranno _anni_. Ci aspettano mesi di battibecchi e deliziosa tensione sessuale irrisolta,» dice, caricando le ultime tre parole di tanto disgusto da farle quasi scoppiare.

«Noi due siamo stati fortunati a risolverla subito, allora.»

Gli lancia un’occhiata intensa dal basso. «Barton, _cosa vuoi_?»

«Voglio sapere tutto,» dice Clint, subito, senza esitazioni. Natasha ha sempre apprezzato chi va dritto al punto senza perdersi in giri di parole. Non per questo lo degnerà di una risposta, comunque.

«Nat, andiamo.» Si lascia cadere dallo schienale al posto accanto a lei, a gambe incrociate proprio al centro del cuscino sfondato, invadendo spudoratamente il suo spazio. Natasha raccoglie le ginocchia al petto, irritata, ma il gesto non viene riconosciuto come una richiesta di distanza – o più probabilmente viene ignorata – e Clint preme il braccio contro il suo fianco, appoggiandole il mento sulla spalla. «Sei silenziosa. Sei distante. Stai tamburellando Tchaikovsky contro il bracciolo del divano. C’è qualcosa che non va e voglio sapere cos’è.»

«Una volta eri più discreto nel raccogliere pettegolezzi.»

«Una volta eri più brava a sviare il discorso.»

Natasha abbassa gli occhi. Non è che non voglia parlare con Clint, è proprio che non sa se ci sia _qualcosa_ di cui parlare. La sua vita filava finalmente liscia e senza sorprese, quando ecco Bruce Banner sbucare da una catapecchia in India e scuoterle la terra sotto i piedi senza che lei nemmeno se ne accorgesse.

Nel box di registrazione Bruce ride, e Natasha alza lo sguardo automaticamente e poi si dà della stupida per essere così prevedibile. Anziché suonare il pezzo buttato giù insieme a Steve, Thor sta tentando di insegnare un passaggio particolarmente complicato a Tony. Stark è un virtuoso, quando decide di impegnarsi sul serio, ma Thor ha dalla sua la velocità pura; le sue dita si muovono sul manico della chitarra come un fulmine, e a Tony non resta altro che fissarlo a bocca aperta e cercare di imitarlo con risultati non eccellenti. Bruce, appoggiato alla sua batteria con gli avambracci che pendono mollemente dai tom, li guarda con gli occhi che brillano e un mezzo sorriso sulle labbra. È l’immagine della serenità, e per un attimo Natasha non sa come conciliare questo Bruce all’uomo che aveva seguito in un bar di Calcutta.

«Ehi Nat,» dice Clint, a bassa voce, ma Natasha sussulta ugualmente. «Devo uccidere qualcuno?» Non sta guardando lei, ma Bruce. Natasha appoggia la guancia ai suoi capelli, corti e così inaspettatamente morbidi, e sospira.

«Come se ne fossi in grado, Barton,» risponde, perché sono battute che si sono scambiati, uguali, decine di volte, ed è facile trovare rifugio nelle vecchie abitudini. Inspira profondamente e l’odore del proprio shampoo, vaniglia e frutti di bosco, le riempie le narici. «Ma ti terrò informato,» aggiunge, l’unica promessa che ora sia in grado di fare.

Clint annuisce contro la sua spalla ed è piacevole, per una volta, restare raggomitolata sul divano insieme a lui, senza posti dove dover andare, senza persone cui dover rendere conto.

«Ehi, piccioncini!» Naturalmente, è in quel momento che Tony decide di aver bisogno di attenzioni e inizia a picchiare senza alcun riguardo sul vetro che lo separa da Clint e Natasha. «Dateci un taglio e venite a sentire questo pezzo.»

«Stark, sta’ zitto.»

«E non stiamo insieme,» aggiunge Clint, dal nulla. Natasha lo guarda con un sopracciglio alzato e lui scrolla le spalle, fa un mezzo sorriso. Oh Dio, ha deciso di comportarsi da tredicenne _per lei_?

«Barton, ti farò del male,» sibila, facendosi quasi violenza per mantenere lo sguardo fisso sulle proprie ginocchia e non andare a cercare la reazione di Bruce. Clint, che oltre ad essere un tredicenne è anche un cretino, scoppia a ridere.

«Come ti pare, Barton, basta che alzate il culo!»

«Andiamo, Stark, la tua chitarra non è nemmeno accordata.»

Tony sgrana gli occhi e stringe le labbra come se gli avessero appena insultato la madre. «Lavati la bocca, okay, la mia chitarra non è scordata.» Accarezza le corde e gli dà un la, sorridendo come se l’avesse appena sfidato a duello.

Clint resta impassibile. «Seconda corda, sei in bemolle.»

Tony schiocca la lingua e pizzica la corda in questione, poi si acciglia. Riprova, con più attenzione, poi Thor lo imita e Tony prova ancora una volta, e a tendere l’orecchio c’è davvero, qualcosa che non torna…

«Ridicolo,» sbotta, sedendosi su un amplificatore per aggiustare la corda incriminata, «come _diavolo_ hai fatto ad accorgertene da là?»

Clint scrolla le spalle e Natasha nasconde un sorrisetto dietro le braccia incrociate in cima alle ginocchia. Poi la voce calma e pacata di Bruce le fa alzare gli occhi. «Clint,» dice, lentamente, guardandolo da sopra gli occhiali come se lo stesse vedendo per la prima volta. «Hai l’orecchio assoluto?»

Clint si concede uno dei ghigni più sbruffoni del suo repertorio e Tony lancia il plettro contro la sua faccia, incurante del vetro su cui rimbalza pateticamente, facendo scoppiare Thor in una risata fragorosa.

*

Phil non sta spiando le prove quando Maria lo trova.

«Sono bravi,» dice, comparendo al suo fianco, e Phil impreca mentalmente ma si sforza di non sembrare sorpreso o così distratto da non essersi accorto della sua presenza. Maria lo guarda con la coda dell’occhio, sospirando, quindi non deve esser stato molto convincente. «Non c’è bisogno di spiare da dietro una colonna, lo sai?»

«Non sto spiando,» esclama automaticamente. Sì, in un certo senso quello che sta facendo _potrebbe_ essere considerato “spiare”, perché gli altri non sanno che li sta guardando o perché li sta fissando da venti minuti o perché lo sta facendo da dietro una colonna, ma non è _spiare_ – è solo… guardare senza disturbare. Maria fa un verso che non potrebbe essere meno convinto e si appoggia all’altro lato della colonna, ad osservare lo spettacolo in sala prove insieme a lui.

Sembra un po’ di stare a guardare il cortile di un asilo durante la ricreazione, ma diamine se sono bravi, quando riescono a smetterla di pungolarsi e distrarsi a vicenda per creare vera musica. Dopo nemmeno due settimane, sono passati da perfetti sconosciuti a pericolo pubblico per la sanità di tutta l’etichetta, e hanno già una mezza dozzina di canzoni abbozzate – più una cover sostanzialmente perfetta di _Star Spangled Man_ , nata dal desiderio di Stark di rendere la vita di Rogers un inferno, e cresciuta con l’aiuto di Rogers stesso, che se ne è innamorato senza che nessuno potesse prevederlo.

Sembra che possano funzionare, che possano diventare una vera band, e Phil si sente un po’ il petto esplodere d’orgoglio quando li guarda – Banner che diventa più disinvolto ogni giorno che passa, Stark che tenta di migliorare di nascosto gli strumenti di chiunque sia così sciocco da lasciarli in giro incustoditi, Natasha che ride liberamente all’inettitudine sociale tanto di Rogers quanto di Thor, e Clint, che ha iniziato a parlare, a comportarsi come se facesse effettivamente parte di questa cosa, che ha trovato il coraggio di tirare fuori il suo violoncello e accennare un passaggio, per ora solo a Natasha e Rogers, ma comunque a qualcuno.

Ce la stanno facendo, e non riesce a crederci.

«Hai intenzione di dirglielo?» Mentre lui era preso dalla scena in studio, con un sorriso ebete in viso e l’espressione da genitore orgoglioso per cui Nick non smetterà mai di prenderlo in giro, Maria era presa a fissare _lui_ , lo sguardo preoccupato ma calcolatore, la figura completamente rilassata tranne per il piccolo gesto rivelatore di tormentarsi l’angolo della bocca con i denti.

Phil inspira lentamente. «Laufeyson?» chiede, più per prendere tempo che aspettandosi una risposta vera e propria. Non c’è altro che potrebbe intendere, non quando le ultime due settimane sono state interamente dedicate a scovare più informazioni compromettenti sull’uomo di quante sarebbe strettamente legale ottenere.

Potrebbero esserci state una o due occasioni in cui la loro indagine informale si è fatta un pochino troppo formale, ma è tutto molto vago, vostro onore, i ricordi sono tutti così confusi.

(E Sitwell è il miglior hacker che potessero desiderare.)

«Sì,» dice Maria, irritata. Non ha mai sopportato le domande stupide.

Phil si massaggia gli occhi. «Non lo so,» ammette. Da una parte Thor ha il diritto di sapere – sapere che il suo manager, _suo fratello_ , è il responsabile dello scandalo che gli è costato la carriera, che è stato a sua volta allontanato dalla band per questo, che gli Asgardian Warriors lo stanno cercando – ma d’altra parte la notizia potrebbe essere disastrosa. «Non ora,» che non è un no, perché nonostante tutto Phil non sarebbe mai capace di fare una cosa del genere a nessuno. Quando la situazione sarà più stabile, e quando avranno meno problemi, allora…

«Mi sa che dovrai farlo più prima che poi,» dice Maria, la voce amara, e gli tende un foglio ripiegato con cura. «La buona notizia è che ho trovato un concerto,» sorride appena, mentre Phil dispiega il foglio e inizia a leggere. «Una battaglia tra band, a Central Park, tra una settimana. È presto, ma non posso fare altro in tempi così brevi, senza far trapelare ogni cosa. La brutta notizia…»

Non c’è bisogno che la indichi. Sul foglio ci sono tutte le informazioni: data e ora, organizzazione, contatti, elenco dei partecipanti, e _versus_ i loro Avengers c’è una band che non ha mai sentito – The Chitauris, i nomi ridicoli non finiscono mai – il cui manager, scritto in piccolo accanto all’indirizzo di un albergo e un numero di telefono…

«Cazzo,» dice, con sentimento, e Maria annuisce caldamente.

«Temo che dovrai ripensare a quel “non ora”.»

«Potrebbe essere una coincidenza.»

«Forse,» dice, scettica, «e forse potrebbe non succedere nulla. O forse dovremmo stare attenti.»

Phil sospira, ripiega il foglio e lo infila con cura nella tasca interna della propria giacca. «Ci penserò,» promette, fissando i ragazzi in sala prove senza davvero vederli. «Sono sicuro che se la caveranno.»

«L’importante è che non ci si metta di mezzo anche la stampa.»

*

>   
> _**SUPERGRUPPO O SUPERERRORE?** _
> 
> _Cos’hanno in comune l’incontenibile Tony Stark, la voce d’altri tempi di Steve Rogers e il misterioso Thor? Sembra l’inizio di una barzelletta, invece è l’ultimo piano top secret della SHIELD Records: una superband formata con musicisti di ogni genere e calibro, pronta a debuttare questo novembre._
> 
> _Nick Fury c’è riuscito anche stavolta. L’eccentrico direttore dell’etichetta più controversa della scena musicale non smette di far parlare di sé, e ora lascia tutti a bocca aperta con l’idea di riunire un mix esplosivo di cantanti per dare vita ad una band tutta nuova, gli Avengers. La scelta di Fury è ricaduta sulla stella del rock Tony Stark, il giovane Steve Rogers – tutti ricorderete la sua_ Star Spangled Man _– il batterista punk Bruce Banner e Thor Odinson, figliol prodigo della scena metal scandinava._
> 
> _MA SARÀ DAVVERO UNA SCELTA SAGGIA?_
> 
> _I nostri lettori conoscono bene le vicissitudini del signor Stark, ma forse non tutti ricordano Bruce Banner e le sue avventure, che farebbero sembrare Stark un innocente chierichetto: da sempre famoso per il suo caratterino, l’umorale batterista aveva dovuto appendere le bacchette al chiodo dopo un violento crollo nervoso trasformatosi in depressione acuta, cacciato dalla sua vecchia band e costretto a cercare di ritrovare se stesso per le strade dell’esotica India._
> 
> _Che dire invece di Thor Odinson, la bellezza venuta dal freddo? I suoi boccoli d’oro e i muscoli d’acciaio faranno sospirare le fan, ma quel sorriso brillante nasconde un passato burrascoso. Prima di arrivare in America, infatti, il carismatico Thor era il leader di una famosa band power metal, gli Asgardian Warriors. Il successo era alle porte quando Thor è stato allontanato dalla band in circostanze oscure, ma le nostre fonti ci fanno sapere in esclusiva che si trattava di un brutto scandalo di droga._
> 
> _E per finire Steve Rogers, il ragazzo d’oro d’America, la voce swing che ci ha fatto sognare per un’estate prima di essere funestata da un tragico lutto. Ma ci sarà davvero posto per le sonorità soffuse di Steve Rogers tra queste ingombranti personalità rock?_
> 
> _A completare la formazione, Clint Burton e la bella Natasha Romanoff, coppia nel lavoro e nella vita che da tempo collabora con la SHIELD. La formazione è singolare – tre cantanti e due batteristi, tutti dalle influenze più disparate – e ha tutta l’aria di una bomba ad orologeria pronta a scoppiare. Funzioneranno?_
> 
> _Il solo modo per scoprirlo è attendere la Battaglia delle Band a Central Park, dove gli Avengers si scontreranno con gli emergenti Chitauris! Per i biglietti…_  
> 

*

C’è un silenzio costernato nella stanza mentre leggono l’articolo che ha quasi fatto scoppiare a piangere Maria Hill. Stark, che non è fisicamente capace di provare vergogna, l’ha presa a ridere dalla prima riga e si sta lamentando per la mancanza di attenzione ai _suoi_ scandali, ma gli altri hanno assunto diversi gradi di irritazione man mano che andavano avanti con la lettura. Natasha sembra star pianificando una strage.

Il primo a ritrovare la parola, Stark escluso, è naturalmente Barton. «Be’,» dice, dondolandosi sulle gambe posteriori della sua sedia. «La cosa positiva è che adesso tutti penseranno che sono parente del regista.»

Phil si stringe l’attaccatura del naso tra pollice e indice. «Ci sono cose più gravi del fatto che abbiano sbagliato a scrivere il tuo nome, Barton.»

«Hanno anche detto che sto con Natasha. Che non è vero.»

Natasha lo fulmina con lo sguardo e lui scrolla le spalle, ma Phil non ha il tempo di star dietro alle loro beghe e capire per quale motivo si stiano comportando da ragazzini delle elementari (per quanto la notizia possa giungergli nuova. Phil, concentrati, non c’è _tempo_ ).

Rogers arriva al fondo dell’articolo con un verso indignato. «Ma queste sono… porcherie!» sbotta, disgustato, accartocciando il ritaglio di giornale. «Come possono dire cose così–»

«Vere?» chiede Stark, alzando un sopracciglio.

Rogers arrossisce e digrigna i denti. «Non è questo il punto.»

«Be’, lo sono,» ripete Banner, placidamente, con una calma che Phil gli invidia ma più di tutto vorrebbe che avessero in minima parte anche gli altri. «Solo perché non sono piacevoli non vuol dire che non siano vere.»

«Fa un certo effetto vederle tutte insieme,» concorda Natasha.

«Non sono le ingiurie peggiori che mi abbiano rivolto,» dice Thor, scrollando pragmaticamente le spalle.

Rogers li guarda come se fossero pazzi. «Ma come potete essere così calmi, queste cose–!»

«Sono le cose che fa la stampa,» taglia corto Phil, facendosi forza contro l’espressione da cucciolo ferito di Rogers. «Quello che importa ora è scoprire come abbiano fatto a venirlo a sapere, ma soprattutto mantenere la calma.»

«Il pubblico non ci spaventa!» esclama Thor, battendo un pugno sul tavolo.

Phil sospira. «Non è il pubblico il problema. C’era un motivo per cui volevamo tenere il progetto nell’ombra, ed era la pressione della stampa. Il concerto a Central Park sarebbe stato una prova generale, un beta test prima di gettarvi in pasto alla scena, ma così cambia tutto. L’attenzione mediatica è già alle stelle.»

«Potremmo fare una conferenza stampa,» propone Stark, meditabondo, e Phil ha letteralmente i brividi al solo pensiero di Stark che interagisce con i giornalisti. Preferirebbe mandare Nick a cantare carole natalizie di porta in porta, che indire una conferenza stampa.

«Quello che potreste fare è andare a casa, rilassarvi, e prepararvi al concerto di domani.» Stark sembra voler aprire bocca per sostenere la proposta di conferenza stampa, ma una gomitata di Natasha lo zittisce. «Il soundcheck è alle dieci, siate puntuali e lasciate che pensiamo noi ai giornalisti.»

Con brontolii più o meno convinti se ne vanno, uno ad uno, lasciandolo da solo a massaggiarsi le tempie sopra l’articolo che è riuscito a far saltare anni di preparazione.

«Signore,» sente mormorare, e alzando gli occhi scopre che Barton non se n’è ancora andato, e lo sta fissando con un’espressione a metà tra lo speranzoso e il preoccupato. «Dovrebbe andare a casa anche lei.»

«Non ho tempo, Barton,» sospira, stanco, tornando a fissare le lettere brillanti e fastidiose dell’articolo. Rimanda giù tutte le frasi inappropriate che vorrebbe dire, come _resta qui_ o _davvero non stai con Natasha?_ o _ma allora cosa stavi aspettando?_ , e si schiarisce la gola. «Va’ a casa, Barton, bevi qualcosa, distendi i nervi.»

Barton sembra voler dire qualcosa. Indugia sulla porta, lo guarda a lungo, ma poi chiude gli occhi e annuisce. «Buonanotte, signore.»

Phil lo guarda andare via e si passa le mani sul collo. Sarà una lunga notte.

*

La radio del bar sta parlando di loro.

« _Pare che tutta New York sarà a Central Park, domani!_ » La voce dello speaker è trillante e forzata, di quelle che farebbero accapponare la pelle a Clint anche se non stessero parlando proprio del concerto. Lancia un’occhiata carica d’odio all’apparecchio dietro il bancone, da cui la voce irritante continua a riversarsi nel locale. « _Cos’altro aspettarsi da u–_ »

Il barista spegne la radio facendo schioccare la lingua e, senza scomporsi, accende la piccola televisione incastrata in cima ai ripiani di bottiglie, la cronaca di una partita di baseball a fare ora da rumore di fondo alla serata. I Dodgers stanno perdendo, e a nessuno sembra interessare minimamente.

Clint è contento di aver scelto questo bar.

Ad un cenno il barista gli riempie il bicchiere, degnandolo a mala pena di uno sguardo, ed è perfetto. Certo, chi avrebbe mai dovuto riconoscerlo – non è Tony, o Steve, o persino Thor – ma lo rincuora la sicurezza di poter entrare in un bar qualsiasi e non attirare più di uno sguardo annoiato. In meno di ventiquattr’ore non potrà più permettersi questo lusso.

Il Jack Daniel’s gli brucia piacevolmente la gola e il bicchiere quasi non tintinna quando lo riappoggia sul ripiano, tanto è sporco e consumato il legno del bancone. Coulson gli aveva consigliato di _distendere i nervi_ , e anche se non è proprio questo il modo in cui avrebbe voluto passare la vigilia del battesimo di fuoco, ubriacarsi in una topaia di Brooklyn sortisce lo stesso effetto.

Visto? Si sta rilassando. Sta distendendo i nervi. Non sta pensando a domani. Non sta pensando a Ph– a nessuno.

«Cazzo,» mormora, passandosi con forza le mani tra i capelli, e il barista grugnisce come se fosse d’accordo mentre gli versa il terzo giro. Clint scruta le profondità del bicchiere come se potesse trovarci dentro la risposta a tutti i suoi problemi, ma il Jack lo fissa di rimando senza rivelargli un bel niente.

È la fiera dell’autocommiserazione e non potrebbe fregargliene di meno. Stark starà festeggiando con una modella per braccio e più alcol di quanto potrebbe consumarne una confraternita universitaria in un weekend, ma questa è la _sua_ serata e può passarla come gli pare.

Se lui vuole passarla facendosela sotto per la paura sono solo cazzi suoi.

L’immagine di Natasha che rotea gli occhi e lo manda al diavolo gli sboccia così chiara in mente che può quasi sentire lo schiaffo che gli darebbe in testa, ma Natasha non c’è, Coulson non c’è, ed è libero di avere il suo crollo nervoso in santa pace. Perché stanno per fare una cosa _grossa_. Perché, comunque vada il concerto, non potrà più essere come prima.

Onestamente, non si aspetta di ricevere chissà quali attenzioni. È un bassista sconosciuto che hanno piazzato tra Steve Rogers e Tony Stark a fare da tappabuchi, buono a fare battute inappropriate e accordare gli strumenti a orecchio, poco più di un diapason che non sa chiudere la bocca. L’unica canzone in cui abbia messo le mani ha _un pezzo al violoncello_ ed è stato un trauma solo farla sentire a Nat e Steve. Chi si ricorderebbe il suo nome?

Ma le cose cambieranno. Perché ci stanno mettendo la faccia, e perché se va male non crede che la SHIELD riuscirebbe a riprendersi dal colpo, e se va bene… il pensiero gli provoca un mix di risate isteriche e nausea. Se va bene ci saranno tour, interviste, altri album e altri tour, ma sarà tutto diverso – niente colazione in diner sonnolenti alle quattro del mattino, solo lui e Natasha e una pila di pancake; niente passeggiate in pieno giorno senza la preoccupazione di essere riconosciuti; niente più Coulson. Si sente un bastardo ingrato al solo pensarlo, ma Coulson non potrà continuare a fare da balia al gruppo per sempre, e una volta diventati una vera band non ci sarà più tempo per viaggi in macchina senza meta o cene tardi nel suo ufficio.

Questa, se non si fosse capito, è la parte che gli provoca la nausea.

Alza il bicchiere di Jack e osserva distrattamente la luce riflessa sulle curve morbide dell’alcol. Forse non è stata una grande idea andarsene a bere da solo. Forse avrebbe dovuto accettare l’offerta di Steve e ordinare una pizza con lui e Thor.

«Dicono che sia sconsigliabile bere da soli.»

La voce è bassa, suadente, avvolta in un velo leggero di sarcasmo con l’accenno di un accento così sottile che Clint non riesce a riconoscerlo. Il proprietario della voce, quando si siede sullo sgabello vuoto al suo fianco con un movimento fluido, è un uomo dal completo impeccabile e gli occhi penetranti. Avrebbe voluto dire ragazzo – ragazzino, quasi, con i capelli neri lasciati lunghi fino alle spalle e i tratti delicati – ma la maniera in cui si muove, il modo in cui sostiene il suo sguardo con solo l’accenno di un sorriso divertito, l’aura di intelligenza e _autorità_ che emana parlano di una certa esperienza.

Non guasta che sia anche dannatamente affascinante. I suoi vestiti dovrebbero stonare in un posto del genere, ma, non si sa come, il tipo sembra essere nato per andare in giro come se fosse uscito da un catalogo di moda maschile, e Clint ha un debole per gli uomini che sanno fare la loro figura in giacca e cravatta.

Alza un sopracciglio e abbassa il bicchiere. «Dovrei smettere?»

«Dovrebbe trovare compagnia.»

Clint sbuffa, piano, e butta giù l’ultimo sorso. Il sorriso del tizio si fa più marcato, e nota come il suo sguardo segua il movimento della sua gola, scivolando lungo il collo, le spalle, le braccia. Clint si lecca le labbra. Non progettava di finire la serata con una scopata (bugia – non con _questa_ scopata) ma se il tizio è così disperato da abbordare lui in un locale del genere, chi è lui per rovinargli i piani? Chissà che non riesca a distendergli i nervi.

«Ti stai offrendo?» dice, guardandolo in tralice, poi alza due dita in direzione del barista. Il tipo accetta con grazia il bicchiere che gli viene porto, stringendolo tra le lunghe dita affusolate.

«Sembra averne bisogno,» dice, sorridendo amabilmente, e Clint lo fissa a lungo mentre fa tintinnare il proprio bicchiere contro quello dell’altro. Ha bevuto abbastanza da sentirsi calmo e rilassato, abbastanza da non prendersela nemmeno per un’osservazione del genere. Scrolla le spalle e l’altro sorride, enigmatico, prima di richiamare l’attenzione del barista e farsi lasciare la bottiglia sul tavolo, allungandogli cento dollari come se nulla fosse.

 _Decisamente_ , chi è lui per rovinargli i piani?

«Ho ragione?» continua l’uomo, appoggiando un gomito al bancone.

«Forse,» dice, «o forse ho bisogno di un altro giro.»

Il tizio sorride come se non stesse aspettando altro e, prima che Clint possa passargli il proprio bicchiere, lo prende lui stesso e ci versa una generosa dose di whiskey. È un gesto meccanico e un po’ impacciato, ma l’occhiata con cui gli porge indietro il bicchiere è abbastanza per distrarlo con ogni genere di pensieri inappropriati. Brindano e bevono, e Clint registra a mala pena il retrogusto insolito del Jack per colpa della mano elegante che si appoggia sulla sua coscia ad un soffio dal suo bacino.

«Vogliamo andare da un’altra parte?»

Clint è fin troppo rapido nell’infilarsi la giacca e scattare in piedi. La testa gli gira improvvisamente – non credeva di aver bevuto così tanto, sta invecchiando – ma lo sconosciuto lo afferra saldamente per un gomito e lo sorregge nel tragitto verso la porta. «Tutto bene, Clint?»

L’aria della notte non fa niente per aiutarlo. Scuote la testa, forte, ma il mondo continua a girare davanti ai suoi occhi e non è nemmeno sicuro di dove sta mettendo i piedi. «Sì, non…» Si sfrega gli occhi, barcollando contro il muro del bar. «Come…?»

Le immagini si stanno facendo sfocate, ma riesce a distinguere chiaramente il viso del tizio, il suo sguardo freddo, il suo sorriso che sembra quasi un ghigno. _Cazzo_ , pensa, e prima che possa fare altro si fa tutto buio.

***

Clint è in ritardo.

Natasha si trattiene dal controllare ancora l’orologio, perché non servirebbe a nulla: non è cambiato niente dall’ultima volta che l’ha guardato, né da quella prima o da quella prima ancora. Stanno aspettando da più di un’ora e Clint non si è visto, non si è fatto sentire, e soprattutto – ma Natasha noon vuole pensare alle implicazioni – non è tornato a casa la sera prima.

Tony, che ha meno problemi di lei ad esternare la sua frustrazione, sbuffa contro l’orologio. Steve lo guarda come se avesse una mezza idea di rimproverarlo per la sua impazienza, ma si vede che non ha l’attenzione per entrare in una discussione con Tony, le spalle tese e una ruga preoccupata tra gli occhi. Thor e Bruce stanno dividendo un divanetto, Bruce che sembra scomparire accanto alla figura di Thor che occupa più spazio di quanto dovrebbe, e portano entrambi la stessa espressione irrequieta, Thor che non riesce a tenere ferme le mani sulle corde della chitarra che si stringe al petto come un bambino, Bruce apparentemente calmo ma che continua a tamburellare un ritmo insistente sulla stoffa del divano.

Ma quello stravolto è Phil.

Le si avvicina in silenzio, con le labbra strette e gli occhi chiari presi in una morsa d’angoscia. «Niente?» chiede a bassa voce, solo per lei, mentre passa lo sguardo sul resto della stanza e la tensione quasi palpabile che sembra crescere al passare di ogni secondo.

Natasha scuote la testa, poi si morde le labbra. «Non è tornato a casa ieri.»

L’espressione di Phil _crolla_. Non c’è altro modo per definire come impallidisca, allarghi gli occhi e perda completamente il controllo sulla propria preoccupazione, che cancella la sua calma duramente sostenuta come un’onda sulla sabbia.

«Cosa…?» tenta Natasha, sentendo un brivido gelato lungo la schiena a sua volta. In tanti anni non ha mai visto Phil perdere la calma così, e la cosa lo spaventa più del non sapere cosa sia successo a Clint. Phil le fa segno di no con la testa, come per tranquillizzarla, ma non c’è forza su questa terra che possa distrarla in questo momento. «Phil,» dice, piano ma con la voce più autoritaria che possiede, e Phil inspira lentamente, la guarda, sembra ritrovare un po’ di stabilità. «È Loki?»

Dura una frazione di secondo, ma l’occhiata fulminea verso Thor è una risposta più che sufficiente. «Come lo sai?» chiede, e Natasha ride. Pensava davvero che potesse non sapere una cosa del genere?

«Indovina,» dice, e Phil fa la sua smorfia da _perché Fury non mi dice mai niente_ , ma non c’è tempo. «Phil, pensi sul serio che…?»

«Non sarebbe strano.» Il suo sguardo si indurisce all’improvviso e Phil raddrizza le spalle, sistemandosi meccanicamente la giacca. «Ma c’è solo un modo per scoprirlo. Vai al suo bar, quello tra first avenue e quattordicesima, e cerca se qualcuno sa qualcosa. Io devo incontrare una persona.»

«Attento, agente,» mormora, e lui sorride, pallido ma sicuro, facendole un aborto di saluto militare prima di sparire senza una parola così come era arrivato. Natasha lo guarda allontanarsi, poi si riscuote.

Tutti li stanno fissando.

«Devo andare,» dice, sbrigativa, scendendo dal tavolo su cui era appollaiata con un piccolo salto e raccogliendo la giacca nel mentre. Se i presentimenti di Phil sono giusti, non c’è tempo per stare a tenersi per mano e farsi coraggio. «Iniziate a provare senza di noi.»

«Tagli la corda anche tu?»

E’ la provocazione più infantile che abbia mai sentito, e lo sa, dovrebbe ignorarla, non dargli corda, fare finta di niente e, per l’amor del cielo, non rispondere e fare il suo gioco, ma il fatto è che è _preoccupata_ , e stanca, e quel “anche” le fa drizzare i capelli come niente al mondo. Si ferma con la giacca infilata a metà e si volta a guardare il ghigno orribile di Tony. «Come?»

«Tony,» mormora Bruce, un avvertimento, ma viene ignorato.

«Ho chiesto se ci stai lasciando nella merda anche tu? Come il tuo _amico_?»

Calza l’ultima parola caricandola di ogni genere di insinuazione, rendendola più offensiva di qualunque altro insulto avrebbe potuto trovare. Natasha lo fissa, immobile ma segretamente incredula, perché davvero? Tony Stark ha un problema con questa idiozia e pensa che il momento giusto per sfogarsi sia ora? _Davvero_?

Anche gli altri si rendono conto dell’assurdità della situazione, distogliendo lo sguardo imbarazzati. Tutti tranne Steve. «Stark,» dice, il tono di un soldato che non ammette repliche, «smettila, ti stai rendendo ridicolo.»

«Oh, _io_ mi sto rendendo ridicolo? Vogliamo parlare di Barton, che se l’è svignata nel momento migliore? Vogliamo parlare di quanto saremo ridicoli _noi_ quando saliremo su quel palco senza bassista e senza aver fatto uno straccio di prova?»

«Tony, calmati,» dice Thor, alzandosi e avvicinandosi a Stark, in piedi in mezzo alla stanza, ma, per quanto voglia sembrare rassicurante, la sua mera presenza serve a far scattare tutti sull’attenti, e Tony non può sentire ragioni, sparato nella sua tirata autodistruttiva come un treno in corsa verso un baratro. «Sono sicuro che il buon Barton ha avuto un contrattempo, non sarà di certo colpa sua.»

«E di chi sarebbe la colpa?» dice Tony, sarcastico e crudele, e Natasha vede rosso. Perché Clint, che ha dato tutto per la band, che preferirebbe smettere di suonare piuttosto che deludere qualcuno, non si merita questa merda.

«Di suo fratello,» dice, con una voce gelida che non sembra nemmeno la sua. La stanza si immobilizza come se qualcuno avesse messo in pausa la scena. Poi tutti, lentamente, seguono il dito di Natasha puntato verso l’espressione sconvolta di Thor.

«Mio…?»

«Loki. Ti ha fatto cacciare dalla band montando quello scandalo e adesso vuole rovinare la vita anche a noi.»

Thor indietreggia come se fosse stato fisicamente schiaffeggiato. «Ma non è possibile, Loki è–»

«Qui, a New York. Non sai chi è il manager dei Chitauris?»

Vede la comprensione, insieme all’incredulità, sbocciare sul volto di Bruce e poi di Steve, mentre Tony fa correre lo sguardo da lei a Thor e viceversa a bocca aperta, come davanti ad una partita di tennis. È Thor che naturalmente la preoccupa.

«Mi rifiuto di crederlo,» tuona, facendo un passo avanti e poi fermandosi, senza sapere cosa fare. «Loki non avrebbe mai fatto nulla per farmi del male.»

«L’ha fatto, e lo sai.» Natasha lo guarda negli occhi e si impone di andare avanti, perché ora che la palla è in gioco non può ritirarsi prima di avergli fatto _capire_. «Te l’ha detto anche Phil, quando vi siete conosciuti, ma lo sapevi già, no? Lo sapevi ma non volevi ammetterlo. Ma Loki ora è qui e non vuole smettere di rovinarti la vita.»

«Quindi è colpa del suo fratellastro pazzo se il concerto sta andando a puttane?»

Natasha vorrebbe prendere la chitarra di Tony e sbattergliela in testa fino ad aprire a metà una delle due. Thor si gonfia d’indignazione fraterna e con la sua rabbia sembra riempire tutta la stanza, avanzando minaccioso verso Tony. «Non ti permetto di dire certe cose su mio fratello.»

«Thor,» tenta Bruce, «hanno le prove, non–»

«Non osare!»

E mentre Steve avanza per calmare Thor, mettendogli le mani sulle spalle in un gesto amichevole che, prima ancora che sia completo, possono vedere nitidamente degenerare nel peggiore dei fraintendimenti, Natasha decide che ne ha abbastanza. Se con il concerto compromesso e Barton scomparso vogliono fare a gara a chi ha più testosterone, che facciano pure.

Lei deve trovare Clint.

*

L’hotel è un palazzo maestoso lungo la Quinta strada, con statue di marmo all’ingresso e più broccato di quanto sia di buon gusto. Il ristorante, come ogni altra sala, è luminoso ed elegantemente arredato, con un’ampia vetrata dalla vista mozzafiato sul parco sottostante e un pianoforte lucido che domina tutto un angolo della sala, lasciato in ombra per la mattinata. Un posto ben al di fuori della portata di un normale manager di band semisconosciute.

Phil si siede al tavolo che gli indicano, e aspetta.

Loki Laufeyson arriva poco dopo, e se anche fosse sorpreso di vederlo, non lo dà minimamente a vedere. Si siede di fronte a lui, anzi, e si comporta come se Phil non fosse affatto presente, ordinando con parole concise e autoritarie e facendo finta di non vedere lo sguardo interrogativo che il cameriere rivolge a Phil, e che Phil congeda con un cenno educato del capo. Alla fine, ormai soli, Loki si decide a guardarlo in faccia.

«Aveva forse bisogno di me?»

Phil sorride, il suo miglior sorriso da timido impiegato di banca, usando il suo anonimato come una corazza. «Signor Laufeyson, è un piacere. Il mio nome è Phil Coulson.»

Gli occhi di Loki hanno un lampo di riconoscimento, ma mantiene un’espressione di blanda curiosità. Sorseggia con tutta la calma del mondo un bicchiere d’acqua e inarca un sopracciglio. «Ci conosciamo?»

«Oh, non eravamo ancora stati presentati. Abbiamo però un… amico in comune. Thor manda i suoi saluti.»

Nonostante il pallore naturale, Loki sembra sbiancare ulteriormente. Si riprende in fretta però, approfittando della colazione appena arrivata per riguadagnare il controllo. «Gentile da parte sua salutare dopo tanto tempo. Strano che il signor Barton non mi abbia accennato nulla.»

È un bene che abbia le mani giunte in grembo, perché così i pugni stretti fino a farsi sbiancare le nocche non tradiranno il suo desiderio di spaccare il naso al bastardo che gli siede di fronte. «Strano, davvero,» replica amabilmente, «Forse non gliene è stata data l’occasione?»

Loki si blocca con la tazzina di caffè sollevata a mezz’aria, ma riesce a riprendersi in un batter d’occhio. «Signor Coulson, è venuto qui per passare la mattinata a scambiarci vuote minacce – non mi fraintenda, è un passatempo delizioso – o c’è un motivo concreto per la sua piacevole visita?»

«Oh, no, mi sono espresso male,» dice Phil, sorriso irritante a piena potenza, appoggiando le mani sul tavolo per protendersi appena in avanti e poter abbassare il tono di voce ad un registro più pericoloso. «Le mie minacce sono tutto meno che vuote.» Ignora la faccia pietrificata di Loki per tirare fuori dalla propria valigetta un fascicolo sottile dalla copertina anonima. «Sappiamo quello che ha fatto, signor Laufeyson, e abbiamo le prove.»

Loki non fa nemmeno cenno a voler toccare il fascicolo. Non crede che sia un bluff. Giustamente.

«Sappiamo dei suoi contatti e di come abbia organizzato lo scandalo e comprato il silenzio di chiunque sospettasse la verità. Sappiamo anche di come ci abbia venduto alla stampa – sì, abbiamo anche noi un certo ascendente sui giornalisti, signor Laufeyson – e sappiamo di come ha tentato di sabotare il concerto degli Avengers di questo pomeriggio.»

«Oh, davvero?» mormora, il tono casuale e le dita strette alla tazzina come se volesse ridurla in frantumi.

«No, non ancora,» ammette Phil, e il sorriso scompare bruscamente. «Ma appena avremo trovato Barton, e appena avrà confermato i nostri sospetti, non ci sarà spazio per fraintendimenti.»

Si alza, riallacciandosi la giacca. «E’ tutto molto pittoresco,» dice Loki, fissandolo, tutta la sua cortesia e la sua sicurezza sparite per cedere il posto ad una calma tombale. «Ma cosa volete che faccia, ora?»

«Che ci lasci in pace, signor Laufeyson. Non vogliamo vederla mai più, oppure il fascicolo che vede finirà direttamente sotto il naso della polizia. E se prova ancora una volta a toccare uno dei nostri ragazzi,» mormora, una nota d’acciaio nella voce mentre si china per sussurrare all’orecchio di Loki. «Mi creda, non vedrà _l’ora_ che la polizia arrivi a salvarla.»

Si raddrizza, tornando a sorridere amabilmente. «Tenga pure il fascicolo, ne abbiamo varie copie.»

Loki non lo segue, non si muove, mentre se ne va. Le porte della sala ristorante si chiudono alle sue spalle con un rumore che sa di definitivo, e Phil si permette finalmente di registrare il cuore che gli martella in gola, il vago tremore nelle mani, ora che l’adrenalina sta scemando. Dio, avrebbe dovuto farlo da subito. Si ferma in cima alle scale a riprendere fiato e quasi gli viene da ridere.

D’un tratto sente le porte alle sue spalle riaprirsi e richiudersi con un botto, come sbattute con foga. Non fa in tempo a voltarsi che Loki lo sta inchiodando al muro con una mano sul collo, livido e con lo sguardo febbricitante. «Lei non sa _niente_ ,» gli ringhia in faccia, stringendo le dita finché Phil non si sente mancare il respiro. «Non sa cos’era vederlo rovinare la band, vederlo gettare all’aria tutti i miei sforzi e ridere come se non fosse un problema suo. L’ho fatto per il suo bene, e continuerò a farlo per il suo bene, dovessi liberarmi dei suoi preziosi ragazzi _uno ad uno_.»

E Phil, per mancanza d’ossigeno o per pura stupidità, si ritrova a sorridere. «Vorrei vederla provare,» sputa fuori, col poco fiato che riesce a trovare.

Le dita attorno alla sua gola scompaiono, boccheggia, e poi le mani di Loki si stringono attorno alla sua giacca e viene strattonato via dal muro.

Una spinta, e si sente mancare il terreno sotto i piedi.

*

«Rogers, siamo fottuti.»

Steve non è il tipo da imprecare gratuitamente, ma non saprebbe trovare parole migliori per riassumere la situazione.

Dopo la partenza di Natasha, l’alterco è degenerato a velocità impressionante, in un crescendo di offese e frecciatine dirette dove avrebbero fatto più male, finché Thor non si era sentito tanto attaccato da doversi difendere, e _Bruce_ si era messo in mezzo. Steve e Tony sono riusciti a mala pena a separarli, con il fiato pesante e nocche e labbra insanguinate, ma prima che potessero fare alcunché Bruce se n’era andato, fuori di sé e sordo ai loro richiami. Thor li aveva abbandonati allo stesso modo, fumante di rabbia e incapace di sentir ragioni, non quando la ragione puntava il dito proprio contro il suo fratellino, e ora Tony sta facendo quello che sembrava essere la sua vocazione di vita, ossia darsi la colpa di tutto.

«Possiamo ancora fare qualcosa!»

«Cosa, mettere una parrucca rossa a Sitwell e piazzarlo davanti alle tastiere? Diventare un duo?» Continua a marciare per il backstage come una furia, schiena rigida e mandibola serrata. «Ho rovinato tutto, Rogers, accetta l’evidenza!»

« _Hai_?» sbotta Steve, indignato, accelerando il passo per stargli dietro. «L’ultima volta che ho controllato eravamo in sei e abbiamo fatto tutti del nostro peggio.»

«Questo sì che mi consola,» lo deride Tony, svoltando un angolo bruscamente, quasi volesse seminarlo. Come se fosse così facile. «Non so come devo dirtelo, siamo fottuti! Non possiamo fare nessun concerto! Tanto vale ritirarci ora e risparmiarci la figura di merda.»

«Cos–?» Lo afferra per un braccio costringendolo a fermarsi, a voltarsi nel momento della spinta, a guardarlo negli occhi. Tony li abbassa subito, distogliendo lo sguardo. «Stai correndo a _ritirarci_?»

«Cos’altro possiamo fare!» grida, liberandosi con uno strattone dalla presa di Steve che ha l’improvviso, violento istinto di sbatterlo al muro e tenerlo fermo finché non abbia smesso di dire idiozie. Stringe i pugni e si impone di stare fermo. «Rogers, siamo solo noi due, cosa possiamo fare?»

«Possiamo ritrovare gli altri.»

Tony apre la bocca, poi la richiude. Lo guarda come se fosse pazzo, ma Steve sostiene il suo sguardo. Hanno fatto un disastro, è vero, sono un gruppo di persone disfunzionali che non trovano altro modo per comunicare se non ferendosi a vicenda e dicendo tutte le cose più sbagliate, ma è sicuro fino all’ultima cellula che la band è la cosa più importante per ciascuno di loro. _Vuole_ essere sicuro, perché non potrebbe sopportare di perdere anche loro.

Tony tentenna, come se stesse per dire qualcosa, quando sentono Maria Hill singhiozzare. Si scambiano un’occhiata e scattano in direzione del rumore; la trovano dietro un’impalcatura, nascosta, con un cellulare stretto al petto e una mano tremante premuta sulla bocca a soffocare ogni rumore.

«Signora, cosa succede?» chiede Steve, gentilmente, insicuro se debba toccarla, o abbracciarla, od offrirle qualcosa. Fortunatamente Tony prende in mano la situazione e la fa sedere, le procura dell’acqua e si accuccia davanti a lei, così da poterla guardare negli occhi. «Maria, che succede?»

«Phil,» dice, ancora scossa ma fieramente determinata a non lasciare più spazio allo shock. Tony le prende una mano e la stringe, anche se sentire il nome di Coulson ha fatto gelare il sangue nelle vene ad entrambi. Hill deglutisce e va avanti. «E’ all’ospedale. Sta bene, solo un braccio rotto, ma– scusate, io–»

«Va tutto bene,» la rassicura Steve, così convinto che la donna sembra ritrovare colore sotto la forza della sua certezza. «Cosa è successo?» la incalza Tony, spingendola anche a bere e riprendere fiato.

«È caduto dalle scale,» dice, la voce improvvisamente fredda come il metallo. «Loki Laufeyson l’ha spinto. L’hanno visto, e hanno chiamato la polizia, e adesso il bastardo è in manette.»

Steve sente una vampata di crudele soddisfazione, ma non ha pensieri da sprecare per quell’individuo, quando Phil è all’ospedale. Guarda Tony, incredibilmente pallido e immobile, e quando incrocia il suo sguardo gli pare quasi che sia _spaventato_. Si acciglia, ma Tony scuote la testa e, dopo un respiro profondo, torna a rivolgersi a Hill. «Dobbiamo avvertire tutti.»

Hill annuisce e si ricompone, il panico di poco prima solo un’eco nei suoi movimenti bruschi e decisi. «Stavo andando dal direttore,» annuisce brevemente e si alza, ma prima di andarsene si ferma un secondo ad abbracciare Tony. Tony guarda Steve con occhi terrorizzati, sillabando in silenzio _che sta facendo_ , e Steve ha qualche difficoltà a non scoppiargli a ridere in faccia. «Grazie per la vostra collaborazione,» dice poi, mollando Tony tanto all’improvviso quanto gli si era gettata al collo, e se ne va sui suoi tacchi impossibili con la camminata di un generale che si prepara alla guerra.

Tony e Steve restano a fissare la sua schiena che si allontana in silenzio.

«Steve,» dice Tony, con la voce un po’ strozzata e un’espressione turbata che Steve è certo essere uno specchio della propria. «Dobbiamo fare quel concerto.»

Nella cascata di emozioni dell’ultima ora, è questa la cosa che gli fa quasi cedere le gambe per il sollievo. «Ah sì?» dice, ridendo debolmente, già con il cellulare in mano per chiamare tutti gli altri.

«Dobbiamo vendicare Phil.»

«…Tony, ti sei reso conto che non è morto, vero?»

«Rogers, _dobbiamo vendicare Phil._ E ora dammi quel fossile di telefono e aiutami a salvare lo show.»

*

Clint apre gli occhi e implora la morte.

Ha la gola riarsa e un mal di testa che minaccia di aprirgli il cranio in due da un momento all’altro, qualsiasi rumore è troppo forte, la luce gli ferisce gli occhi, gli fa male ogni muscolo come se fosse reduce da una brutta influenza e al minimo accenno di movimento sente una nuova ondata di nausea. In vita sua non è mai stato così male, nemmeno nei giorni prima che Natasha lo trovasse, quando suonava agli angoli delle strade e si beveva ogni sera metà dei suoi averi per non morire di freddo. Si è svegliato con un numero sufficiente di dopo-sbronza per sapere che questi non sono dei postumi normali – devono avergli dato qualcosa, o avergli versato del dolore liquido nel bicchiere.

Si gira su un fianco con un lamento e si guarda intorno, strizzando gli occhi per farli adattare alla luce del… giorno? Pomeriggio? Non ha idea di quanto tempo sia passato da quando ha perso conoscenza. È segno di quanto stia male che ci metta più di una manciata di secondi a capire di trovarsi nella propria macchina, raggomitolato sul sedile posteriore. Non ricordava di essere arrivato all’auto. Che gentile il figlio di puttana del bar a farlo ubriacare e poi abbandonarlo in macchina.

Probabilmente deve essere grato che non gli abbia rubato il portafoglio.

Quando Natasha lo trova, parecchi minuti dopo, è appena riuscito a mettersi a sedere e scolare una bottiglia d’acqua trovata tra i sedili. È lì da chissà quanto tempo e ha un sapore orribile, ma dopo averla bevuta si sente un po’ più umano.

Per cui Natasha pensa bene di bussare al finestrino con una mitragliata di nocche contro il vetro.

«Cosa ci fai qui?» vorrebbe dire. Il risultato è un insieme di vocali e consonanti premute l’una contro l’altra in un insieme incomprensibile di suoni, e Natasha si sporge dalla portiera aperta per guardarlo con un sopracciglio alzato. Clint si schiarisce la voce e riprova con qualcosa di più semplice. «Che c’è?»

«Mio Dio, Barton,» dice lei, e Clint vorrebbe dire di non parlare così _forte_ e così _tanto_ , quando Nat gli materializza davanti agli occhi una tazza di caffè fumante; a quel punto vorrebbe solo abbracciarla, o rannicchiarsi in un angolo attorno alla sua tazza di caffè e attendere la morte.

Alla fine scorre a sinistra per fare spazio a Natasha e sorseggia cautamente il suo caffè. Il suo stomaco si fa sentire, chiaramente contrario a questo piano, ma il suo stomaco dovrà chiudere il becco e sopportare, perché non esiste che Clint possa affrontare questa giornata senza caffeina.

«Clint, cos’è successo?»

«Non ne ho idea. Stavo bevendo da solo poi è arrivato questo tizio, abbiamo parlato, bevuto un altro po’. Vorrei sapere _cosa_ , visto che da un certo punto della serata non ricordo più niente e mi sono svegliato ora con il re di tutti i dopo-sbornia.»

Impegnato com’è a bere il suo caffè e a litigare con il suo stomaco per non farlo tornare su, ci mette un po’ ad accorgersi della tensione in tutto il corpo di Natasha. «Nat? Che succede?»

«Clint, non sei venuto al soundcheck.»

…no. No, non può – non è così _stupido_ da ubriacarsi e non sentire la sveglia e dimenticarsi del…

Natasha gli mostra il suo cellulare e dallo schermo i numeri _18:27_ gli lampeggiano in faccia con perverso divertimento. «Cazzo.» La tazza semivuota finisce stretta tra le sue ginocchia mentre si nasconde il viso tra le mani, premendo con forza contro le tempie per scacciare il maledetto mal di testa che lo sta torturando. Sente una nuova ondata di nausea, ma sospetta che sia meno colpa della serata al bar o del caffè, e più del fatto che ha saltato le prove, abbandonato tutti e deluso C– gli altri. « _Cazzo._ »

«Clint, ascoltami.» La guarda da sopra le dita premute contro il proprio naso e solo allora si accorge di quanto Natasha sembri stanca, le occhiaie quasi viola contro la sua pelle candida, lo sguardo preoccupato. «Con chi hai bevuto ieri sera?»

Non era quello che si aspettava ( _come hai potuto, mi hai deluso, sei fuori dalla band_ ), ma si fida di Natasha, per cui si concentra sulla sua domanda. Lo caccerà dalla band più tardi, evidentemente. «Era un tipo alto, moro, con un accento strano. È venuto da me e mi ha offerto da bere e non so che cazzo c’era in quel bicchiere ma non mi ricordo nemmeno se mi abbia detto come si chiama. Abbiamo bevuto un po’ e poi niente, vuoto assoluto.»

Natasha impreca sottovoce in russo. Clint non capisce se sia rivolto a lui o meno.

«Dobbiamo andare,» dice invece, uscendo in un attimo dall’auto con le chiavi (che Clint non sapeva più nemmeno dove fossero finite) strette in mano, tanto forte da farle sbiancare le nocche. «Resta lì e finisci il caffè.»

«Cos– _Nat!_ » Natasha gli sbatte la portiera in faccia e fa il giro dell’auto, ignorandolo e scivolando agilmente al posto di guida. «Nat, non posso, vi ho lasciato–»

Natasha si volta verso di lui e lo gela con un’occhiata. «Barton, chiudi il becco. Il tizio con cui hai bevuto ieri ti ha dato qualcosa per metterti fuori gioco e mandare all’aria il concerto, e non ho intenzione di continuare a farlo vincere.»

Clint si rende conto di avere un’espressione ridicola, ma non può farci niente. «Nat, metti in moto e raccontami _tutto._ »

*

«Cosa vuoi fare?»

Tony continua a misurare il camerino ad ampi passi, mormorando tra sé e sé mentre nel suo cervello si inseguono e sovrappongono piani, ipotesi, idee, possibili soluzioni che vengono scomposte, valutate e scartate una dopo l’altra.

«Stark.»

Possono eliminare la linea di basso. Oppure può suonarla lui, ha ancora un po’ di tempo per studiarla, e Thor resterebbe l’unica chitarra. Ma se Thor non torna dovrà per forza suonare la chitarra, e addio basso. A meno che Hill non riesca a trovargli un sostituto in tempo. O potrebbe suonarlo Natasha, Natasha sa suonare qualsiasi cosa, peccato che _Natasha sia sparita dietro a Barton_ …

«Tony?»

Tony si riscuote per le mani di Steve sulle sue spalle. «Analizzo i dati,» dice, sotto lo sguardo preoccupato di Steve. «Possiamo ancora suonare se eliminiamo una chitarra, Natasha suona il basso e Bruce ritrova la strada di casa.»

Steve lo fissa, e non per la prima volta Tony vorrebbe essere capace di decifrare quello che dicono i suoi occhi. «Tony, Bruce–»

«È un po’ in ritardo,» dice _Bruce_ , e dietro di lui c’è _Thor_ , e Tony lancia un grido di vittoria perché non è mai stato così felice di vedere quelle due facce ridicole e delle espressioni così in colpa. È così su di giri che quando Steve allontana di scatto le mani dalle sue spalle ne intercetta una a tradimento per dargli il cinque, e scoppia a ridere davanti alla sua faccia confusa.

«Amici,» inizia Thor, solo lui capace di suonare insieme autoritario e imbarazzato. «Devo chiedere perdono per il mio comportamento di stamane.»

«Almeno tu non li hai abbandonati,» mormora Bruce, con un sorrisetto colpevole, guardando negli occhi prima Steve e poi Tony. «Per fortuna ho ritrovato la strada di casa.»

«Ci mancano ancora due componenti,» dice Steve, accigliandosi, perché è un uomo che ha deciso di odiare per sempre tutti i momenti di luce della sua esistenza.

Bruce e Thor si avvicinano e Tony rincomincia a marciare per la stanza. «Arriveranno,» dice Bruce, calmo ma sicuro. «Natasha non ci lascerebbe mai a noi stessi.»

«Ma non sappiamo dove sia Barton, non lo sapeva nemmeno Coulson, per quello che vale potrebbe essere annegato nel fiume o espatriato in Canada. Thor, tu ti ricordi la sua parte, ho ancora un po’ di tempo–»

«Giù le mani dalla mia parte, Stark.»

Barton ha davvero l’aria di uno che è annegato nel fiume ed è appena stato ripescato senza neanche un filo di respirazione bocca a bocca, ma avanza deciso con una voluminosa custodia scura in spalla e l’aria di chi vuole vedere rotolare delle teste. Natasha, dietro di lui, riesce a sembrare profondamente compiaciuta e furiosa al tempo stesso, ogni passo una dichiarazione di guerra.

«Guarda chi è tornato nel mondo dei vivi.»

«Ha conosciuto suo fratello,» dice Natasha, fulminando Tony con lo sguardo, e Barton scrolla le spalle in una maniera che sembra tutto fuorché rilassata. «Thor, spiega a quel bastardo che non è carino drogare i bicchieri degli avversari.»

Steve, accanto a Tony, trattiene il fiato e guarda Thor. Perfetto, quello di cui avevano bisogno ora è proprio un bis del fratellone iperprotettivo pronto a difendere l’onore del fratellino ingiuriato… ma Thor abbassa la testa, sospirando in silenzio, poi alza lo sguardo e annuisce brevemente. È – surreale, ma a caval donato eccetera eccetera. «Quindi possiamo suonare!»

«Sei andato all’ospedale?» s’intromette Bruce, rivolto a Clint, e che diamine ha la gente in questa band, che non riesce a ignorare i dettagli fastidiosi per concentrarsi sul fatto che devono salire sul palco in meno di due ore?

«Barton sta bene,» taglia corto Natasha – che è diventata ufficialmente la preferita di Tony – e Clint risponde con un sorriso strafottente. «Non basta lei, dottore?»

«Barton,» dice Steve, ancora accigliato, e _adesso cosa c’è_. «Quello non è un basso.»

Si voltano tutti a guardare Clint e la sua custodia. Che, ora che Tony ci fa caso, non è quella di un basso. Clint la appoggia senza sforzo sul divano del camerino e mentre la apre, se possibile, il suo sorriso diventa ancora più grande. Quello che c’è dentro è il violoncello più vecchio e amorevolmente curato che Tony abbia mai visto.

«Siamo pronti,» dice Bruce, all’improvviso, vagamente incredulo ed euforico.

Steve perde, finalmente, la sua espressione costipata, e Tony si concede un sorriso maniacale. «Abbiamo un concerto da fare, allora.»

***

Phil arriva a Central Park a metà del concerto dei Chitauris, ma è già un piccolo miracolo che sia riuscito ad uscire dall’ospedale e per questo non si lamenterà del ritardo.

Ha solo un braccio rotto e dei brutti lividi sulle spalle – è riuscito ad attutire la caduta, non ha nemmeno sbattuto la testa – ma al pronto soccorso volevano comunque tenerlo in osservazione tutta la nottata, per non rischiare brutte sorprese. Fortunatamente, tra una visita e una deposizione per la polizia, la sicurezza era abbastanza bassa da permettergli di andarsene prima. Non è scappato, ha firmato tutti i documenti appropriati e si è persino fatto venire a prendere da Sitwell all’uscita principale. Ha solo… accelerato la dimissione.

Quando arrivano trovano una folla _oceanica_. Non è un’iperbole, c’è davvero una distesa sterminata di persone – dal palco a fino alla fine dell’enorme prato, ma altre persone ciondolano tra gli alberi e ai lati delle transenne e altre continuano ad arrivare. Non si aspettava niente del genere, e la vista di tutta quella gente davanti a sé gli fa quasi girare la testa, ma non è la commozione cerebrale.

È tutto vero. Stanno per suonare.

«Forse dovremmo cercare un posto più comodo,» urla Sitwell sopra la canzone dei Chitauris. Phil annuisce e lo segue fino alle retrovie, dove la ressa non è così fitta e ci sono zone tranquille da cui vedere bene il concerto senza essere schiacciati. La gente è insolitamente attenta al gesso di Phil, ma meglio non rischiare.

I Chitauris non sono male. Ad essere sinceri sono veramente bravi, e Phil si rammarica distrattamente di non aver indagato oltre sui progetti di Loki, perché gli piacerebbe davvero sapere dove ha trovato musicisti del genere. Hanno optato per un look fantascientifico, con vestiti complicati e chitarre che sembrano armi aliene – sulla cassa della batteria, il disegno del loro logo è la testa immane di una specie di mostro cyber-punk. Dominano la scena senza sforzo e le loro canzoni hanno quel mix di ritmo e chitarre pop che riuscirebbe a divertire anche l’ascoltatore più esigente.

Sono bravi, ma Phil non è preoccupato. Gli Avengers sono _meglio_.

Il pubblico canta e balla e li segue nei cori per tutta la decina di canzoni, un successo strepitoso per una band teoricamente sconosciuta e alla prima esperienza musicale, ma l’aria è carica di un’attesa nervosa che col proseguire del concerto si fa sempre più fitta, quasi palpabile. Al momento di lasciare il palco, sembra quasi che siano tutti in attesa di un’apparizione religiosa.

Fa un certo effetto trovarsi da questa parte del palco e non dietro le quinte, a dirigere i tecnici, tenere tutto sotto controllo e calmare chiunque abbia una crisi dell’ultimo minuto. Quando vede comparire la batteria di Bruce scoppia a ridere, scuotendo la testa allo sguardo incuriosito di Sitwell.

È verde brillante, con le bordature viola, ridotta al minimo con cassa, rullante e timpano. Tony non è riuscito a convincerlo a modificarla con gli effetti speciali, dunque.

Il brusio della folla è tanto forte da essere quasi fastidioso quando le luci si accendono e sul fondo del palco compare, enorme, una A sottile e allungata racchiusa in un cerchio. I ragazzi salgono sul palco e la folla _esplode_.

Il primo, naturalmente, è Tony. Porta lo stesso vestito con cui l’ha visto girare per giorni e giorni nelle settimane precedenti, la combinazione di maglia scolorita e jeans strappati che ci si aspetterebbe da un diciottenne al primo concerto con la sua band da seminterrato, ma si è superato con la sua chitarra, uno splendore di curve in rosso e oro – e led azzurri, perché non sarebbe una Mark senza quei ridicoli led azzurri.

Bruce e Thor salgono insieme, dandosi il cinque prima di separarsi. Bruce si leva la camicia appena preso posto dietro la batteria, suscitando un paio di fischi d’apprezzamento dal pubblico che fanno ridere Tony come una iena, mentre Thor ha deciso di onorare i vecchi tempi mettendo l’armatura. È una _vera_ armatura, con cotta, bracciali e mantello.

Thor sta davvero portando il mantello.

Dall’altro lato del palco, Steve, Natasha e Clint entrano di corsa, una boccata di normalità dopo la stravaganza di Thor, nonostante un fattore comune – l’aderenza vergognosa dei loro vestiti. Quelli di Steve sono dannatamente attillati, jeans e maglia di un blu che gli fa risaltare gli occhi persino da così lontano, mentre Natasha porta i suoi pantaloni di pelle come se fossero un abito da sera. Ma è Clint che lo lascia a bocca aperta.

È sempre Clint che lo lascia a bocca aperta.

I _suoi_ pantaloni di pelle dovrebbero essere vietati per legge, ma mai quanto il fatto di mostrare impunemente quelle braccia. Quell’uomo davvero non possiede vestiti che abbiano delle maniche. Non è questo a catturare il suo sguardo, però; non sono i muscoli, i fianchi, le sue braccia: è l’espressione di stanchezza e pura _gioia_ che sembra illuminare tutto Central Park.

Clint e Natasha si salutano con un’occhiata, e per buona misura Clint tira una pacca sul sedere a Steve mentre quello lo supera, con gran fastidio dell’uomo e ancor più grande apprezzamento del pubblico.

Steve raggiunge il microfono accanto a quello di Tony e gli fa un cenno affermativo. Tony porta due dita alla fronte e saluta, prima di alzarsi gli occhiali da sole ed afferrare il microfono.

«Eeeeehi, quanti siete.» La folla esulta e li ricopre di urla, e il sorriso di Tony è accecante anche dall’altro capo del parco. «Tutto qui? È il nostro primo concerto, su, ci serve un po’ d’incoraggiamento.»

Phil è piuttosto sicuro che la seconda ondata di urla si possa sentire fin dalla cinquantanovesima, ma non è niente in confronto alla maniera in cui il cuore gli martella in petto, come se volesse fuggire da tutta quella tensione.

Bruce inizia il conto alla rovescia sollevando le bacchette in aria e Tony si riabbassa gli occhiali da sole. «Noi siamo gli Avengers, e questa è per te, Central Park.»

Dopodiché procedono a prendere tutte le aspettative di Phil e superarle facendole a brandelli.

Sapevano, sulla carta, che sarebbero stati bravi; con una rosa di artisti del genere non potevano che esserlo. Sapevano, in teoria, che avrebbero potuto ottenere risultati eccezionali, e speravano che tanti stili così diversi si sarebbero potuti amalgamare con successo.

Nonostante tutto, dopo averli osservati per settimane, dopo averli sentiti abbozzare con difficoltà e diffidenza le prime canzoni, dopo aver creduto in loro come nessun altro al mondo, Phil non si aspettava _questo_.

Non si aspettava che le voci di Steve e Tony si unissero così perfettamente, come se fossero nati per cantare insieme, che quella di Steve riuscisse ad addolcire tanto quella rauca e irruente di Tony, e che Tony potesse tirare fuori una tale carica da quella di Steve. Non si aspettava di vedere Thor lasciarsi pendere la chitarra dal collo a metà del secondo ritornello ed unirsi a Steve e Tony, far impazzire la folla e poi lasciare il palco agli altri due, prendendo il microfono per la corda e facendolo roteare in aria con una risata selvaggia, lanciarlo e farselo ricadere in mano con uno strattone deciso per la strofa successiva. Non si aspettava di vedere Bruce – il dottor Banner, l’uomo gentile che era fuggito in India per non fare male a nessuno, _Bruce_ – diventare completamente un’altra persona dietro la batteria, e nessun video o cd l’avrebbe mai preparato alla sua energia devastante. Non si aspettava di vedere Natasha gettare il capo all’indietro e ridere con i riflettori che le infuocavano i capelli al momento del suo assolo, preciso e letale come un colpo di pistola; non si aspettava di vedere Clint così sicuro di sé e bello, semplicemente, padrone della scena come solo lui dubitava di essere in grado di fare.

Alla fine di ogni canzone crede che non potrebbero fare di meglio, e all’inizio di ognuna delle canzoni successive non può che rimangiarsi le sue parole. È un dispiacere con cui riuscirà a convivere, tutto sommato.

Il cuore gli salta un battito quando Clint afferra il microfono.

«Questa è per una persona speciale,» dice, e non può vederlo, è troppo lontano, _non può_ , ma Phil si sente come inchiodato sul posto dallo sguardo che Clint lancia alla folla. «Una persona che non può essere qui,» continua, sfilandosi il basso e lanciandolo, letteralmente, a Natasha, che lo prende senza la minima esitazione mandando il pubblico in delirio, «ma senza di lui non ci saremmo noi.»

Dal pubblico si solleva un _aaaaaaw_ e Clint sorride, un sorriso ancora più bello perché indifeso e privato, che fa sentire Phil improvvisamente, irrazionalmente geloso che così tanta gente l’abbia potuto vedere. Ma Tony è di nuovo al microfono, ad urlare «Fatevi sentire per Phil Coulson!», e la canzone inizia, e Phil smette di respirare.

Perché Steve ha preso una chitarra acustica e il microfono è passato a Clint, che sta cantando con _quella voce_ , e la melodia è così dolce e struggente che Phil si sente fisicamente male, come se gli avessero trapassato il petto da parte a parte. Clint canta, e Phil si rende conto che non potrebbe essere più innamorato di così, ma poi arriva il violoncello.

Sitwell non commenta sui suoi occhi lucidi, e Phil gliene è grato.

Quando finisce è come se tutto il pubblico stesse trattenendo il respiro, come se non volesse spezzare la magia. Fortunatamente, Tony Stark è un maestro in quest’arte.

«E ora, se il buon dottore vuole darci il ritmo…» dice, e Steve gli si preme addosso, ridendo contro il suo collo, gli ruba il microfono con gli occhi che brillano e si volta verso la batteria. «Bruce? _Spacca_.»

E Bruce sorride, e lo fa.

*

Clint sta vibrando d’energia quando scende dal palco, ma non riesce a smettere. Natasha si asciuga la fronte dove il sudore le ha fatto diventare i capelli scuri come sangue e Bruce non riesce a smettere di ridere, libero e leggero come non l’hanno mai visto; Thor sta ancora facendo vorticare nell’aria il microfono tenendolo stretto per il cavo e Tony ha gettato un braccio attorno alle spalle di Steve e nessuno capisce se stia cercando di strozzarlo o montargli sulla schiena ma Steve sta ridendo senza quella sua maschera di serietà perenne, e il petto di Clint rimbomba ancora dell’eco degli amplificatori e delle voci della folla ed è, probabilmente, il giorno più bello della sua vita.

«È stato–»

«Un’impresa gloriosa, degna di eroi!»

«Rogers, ricordami di comprare un dizionario per Thor.»

Clint trova Natasha e la abbraccia, la solleva da terra, e quando lei gli getta le braccia al collo anziché piantargli una ginocchiata nello stomaco, si sente quasi stordito dalla gioia. «Clint,» dice Natasha, accarezzandogli i capelli con il sorriso più bello che abbia mai visto, finché non indica qualcosa dietro di lui, ed è costretto a ricredersi.

Decisamente è Coulson quello con il sorriso che potrebbe illuminare una città.

«Coulson!»

«Mio Dio, Phil, sei vivo!»

«Ho solo un braccio fratturato, signor Stark,» muove appena il braccio in questione, come se fosse possibile non notare il tutore e la fascia bianca che tiene il braccio fisso al collo, ma non stacca per un secondo gli occhi da quelli di Clint, e se Clint stava vibrando prima, non era niente in confronto alla maniera in cui la sua pelle sta cantando ora, come se ogni fibra del suo corpo fosse attratta verso di lui da una forza magnetica.

«Phil, ehi, stanno per annunciare il vincitore, vieni con noi!»

«Stark, sta’ zitto.»

«Perché Natasha, cosa vuoi fare con quel – _ahia_.»

«Ho saputo che hai risolto il caso,» dice Clint, sordo al rumore degli altri e della folla a pochi metri da loro. Probabilmente c’è davvero qualche forza magnetica in atto, perché ora è meno di un metro da Coulson e ancora l’istinto di fare un paio di passi in avanti e toccarlo è quasi irresistibile.

«Ho saputo che sei stato eccezionale,» dice Coulson, tante rughe sottili agli angoli degli occhi, con uno sguardo così orgoglioso, come se Clint avesse appena salvato il mondo per lui, e Clint fa quei due passi avanti. Coulson regge il suo sguardo e non si muove, sorridendo sereno.

«Signore,» dice, scoprendosi con la gola improvvisamente secca e scoprendo che non sarà così poco a fermarlo. «Posso baciarla?»

Quando Coulson gli mette una mano sulla nuca – senza spingere, senza forzare, solo per prendere la forza di fare anche lui quel piccolo passo avanti – e lo bacia, il mondo esplode in un vortice di rumore incomprensibile. Clint sa solo che _non gli importa_ e affonda le dita nel cotone della giacca di Coulson per non farlo andare mai più via.

«ABBIAMO VINTO!»

«Alla faccia vostra, figli di – woah, Phil, ci sono dei _minori_ in giro!»

«Tony–»

«–sta’ zitto.»

«Fermi, volete dire che lo sapevate tutti? Che sono solo io quello che pensava che Coulson fosse asessuato?»

Clint stringe un labbro di Coulson tra i denti nella maniera più oscena che gli riesca e alza il medio in direzione della voce di Stark. Gli dispiace un po’ interrompere quello che era un bacio decisamente promettente quando Coulson scoppia a ridere, ma finché ha la possibilità di sentire quelle risate vibrare contro il proprio petto, se ne farà una ragione.

«Sapete cosa, al diavolo quei due, abbiamo vinto e dobbiamo festeggiare. Shawarma per tutti?»

***

>   
> _**AVENGERS ASSEMBLE  
>  di D. Lewis** _
> 
> _Detta alla francese, gli Avengers non fanno prigionieri e spaccano culi._
> 
> _C’era chi si aspettava un fiasco totale. C’era chi non gli dava un briciolo di fiducia. C’era chi, dopo aver letto la line-up del gruppo, aveva alzato gli occhi e chiesto, a nessuno in particolare, “Ma stanno scherzando?”, ricevendo ogni genere di occhiatacce dai baristi dello Starbucks e dal tavolo di hipster accanto al proprio._
> 
> _Quest’ultimo potrebbe essere un aneddoto personale, ma non è importante._
> 
> _Quello che importa è che questi cinque bei pezzi di ragazzi e la magistrale Natasha Romanoff sono saliti sul palco della Battaglia delle Band di Central Park, ieri sera, e hanno fatto vedere ad ognuno di noi quello di cui erano veramente capaci, e che si può diventare famosi anche mettendosi un mantello rosso e facendosi chiamare Thor._
> 
> _Qualunque cosa vi aspettaste da questa band, dimenticatela. Cancellate tutto, resettate, tabula rasa, date retta alla vostra Darcy e mettete da parte i pregiudizi. Questi ragazzi sono_ incredibili _, non so se mi spiego. Queste sei persone sono riuscite a prendere stili che non c’entravano un benemerito niente l’uno con l’altro – un po’ come l’ego di questa gente – e sono riusciti a fonderle in qualcosa che nessuno di noi avrebbe potuto prevedere._
> 
> _Questi ragazzi sono_ meglio _di quello che vi aspettavate._
> 
> _Ma nonostante il successo immediato, l’acclamazione di folla, la gloria, la quantità francamente terrificante di biancheria intima tirata sul palco durante la loro esibizione (v. foto a pag. 23), gli Avengers non hanno progetti immediati per il futuro._
> 
> _“Ci aspetta un glorioso banchetto!” ha detto il possente Thor in esclusiva al nostro giornale, appena sceso dal palco con il mantello madido di sudore._
> 
> _“Non abbiamo piani, per ora,” dice Steve Rogers, capendo effettivamente la domanda, dopo essersi scusato a nome di tutta la band. Quando gli faccio notare che la band non ha ancora fatto nulla, mi dice con un’espressione sofferente che devo avere fede. Poi continua: “Sono state delle settimane davvero lunghe, tutto quello che vogliamo fare al momento è riprenderci dalla fatica e ricaricare le batterie. Stare un po’ di tempo in famiglia, fare un viaggio–”_
> 
> _“Shawarma!” urla Tony Stark, genio, playboy, filantropo e conoscitore di fast food, trascinando con sé un Bruce Banner che non ha avuto ancora tempo di rivestirsi._
> 
> _“Cose del genere,” conclude Rogers._
> 
> _È Natasha Romanoff a darci delle notizie degne di questo nome. “La band è in pausa, al momento. Torneremo in studio tra un paio di mesi per incidere le canzoni che avete sentito al concerto, per ora disponibili in versione unplugged dal sito ufficiale della SHIELD.”_
> 
> _Né Clint Barton né il manager della band, Phil Coulson, sono disponibili per un commento, ma Natasha mi assicura che sono entrambi molto fieri dei risultati del gruppo._
> 
> _“È andata esattamente come prevedevo,” ci dice con un sorriso da squalo Nick Fury, direttore della SHIELD Records e una delle persone più inquietanti che la vostra fedele inviata abbia mai incontrato. “Non posso che ritenermi soddisfatto.”_
> 
> _“Non ha paura che il pubblico si dimentichi degli Avengers, con questo hiatus precoce?”_
> 
> _“Non si preoccupi,” mi rassicura, lo sguardo compiaciuto di chi ha un segreto. “Sentirete ancora parlare di loro.”_  
> 

***

[gift di [manubibi](http://manubibi.livejournal.com), clickate [qui](http://i.imgur.com/i12F0.jpg) per vederlo in tutta la sua gloriosa grandezza]


End file.
